Le héros, le vilain et moi?
by A-stranger-in-the-world
Summary: Harry Potter a été adopté par Tony Stark à 5 ans. À 16 ans, il rencontre Loki et, malgré les mauvaises circonstances, comme l'invasion de New York par celui-ci, tombe amoureux. Mais que faire quand votre père est un héros et que votre petit ami est un dieu voulant conquérir le monde? Oh, et que tous les deux se détestent cordialement? Prier, et à un autre dieu que votre petit ami.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer: Marvel et Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne gagne donc aucun argent avec cette histoire.**

 **Désolé pour ce très court chapitre, mais ce n'est que l'introduction. Bonne Saint-Valentin!**

* * *

Chapitre 1

-Tony? Tony, si tu oses t'endormir encore une fois je...

-Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est le décalage horaire. Se plaignit le dénommé Tony Stark.

Sa secrétaire et petite amie, Pepper Potts, lui adressa un regard sceptique.

-Parce que moi je n'en souffre pas peut-être?

-Si tu veux dormir, tu peux te coller contre moi.

-Tony! Je suis sérieuse!

-Mais moi aussi, parfaitement sérieux. Bon, bonne nuit.

Alors que le célèbre Iron Man s'apprêtait à se rendormir dans le confortable siège de sa voiture de luxe, Pepper lui lança un document qu'il attrapa de justesse.

-D'abord, on est en plein jour et deuxièmement, tu dois avoir lu ceci avant qu'on soit arriver. J'essayais de t'en faire un résumé, mais puisque tu ne m'écoutes pas...

Tony se redressa aussitôt.

-Qui moi? Je suis toujours très attentif quand tu parles voyons, premier de classe même. Alors? Qu'est-ce que ça dit?

Pepper soupira.

-Tu es un cas désespéré.

Tony lui offrit un grand sourire innocent.

-Tu es mieux d'écouter pour de vrai cette fois. L'homme que nous allons voir est un dénommé Vernon Dursley. Il est le nouveau directeur d'une compagnie de perceuses électriques nommée Grunnings Drill.

-C'est terriblement ennuyant. Pourquoi allons-nous le rencontrer chez lui déjà?

-Tu te souviens de notre destination? Je suis impressionnée.

-Je ne suis pas si pire que ça quand même!

Après un autre de ses fameux regards sceptiques, Pepper continua:

-Nous devons aller le voir, car sa compagnie a développé un nouveau prototype qui est capable d'emmagasiner de l'énergie plus longtemps.

-J'aurais pu trouver comment faire ça tout seul. Je suis sûr que je pourrais faire encore mieux.

-Oui et bien se faire des liens avec d'autres compagnies est aussi très important Tony. Surtout que cela pourrait débloquer le marché londonien.

-Si tu le dis.

Un regard menaçant plus tard, il se reprit:

-Je veux dire, oui, tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Tu as toujours raison tu le sais bien. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

-Tu ne passerais plus dans le cadre des portes, ça c'est sûr.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai encore jamais eu de problèmes avec ça.

-C'est une chance.

-Monsieur Stark, nous arrivons dans cinq minutes. Intervint le chauffeur.

-Parfait. Répondit l'interpellé.

Se tournant vers sa petite amie, il lui demanda:

-De quoi devons-nous parler avec ce type?

-D'une possible association entre nos compagnies et de la possibilité de partager nos connaissances. Tu devrais le savoir.

-Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'utilité. Je te l'ai dit, j'aurais pu me débrouiller seul.

-Tais-toi et fais ce que j'ai dit. Il est trop tard pour changer d'avis maintenant.

-Oui chef. Fit piteusement Tony.

Quand le véhicule se gara dans la cour d'une maison tout à fait normale, Tony sortit en geignant mentalement, n'osant pas exprimer son désaccord à voix haute. Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa petite amie pouvait devenir une vraie furie.

Une femme maigre comme un clou avec un cou beaucoup trop allongé pour être normal les accueillit dans le salon avec un sourire mielleux après qu'un garçon dodu leur ait ouvert la porte. L'homme qu'ils étaient venu rencontré se tenait à ses côtés et Tony lui serra la main en retenant une grimace. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi gros? Il savait maintenant de qui retenait le fils.

Ils prirent place sur les fauteuils et Stark ne put s'empêcher de se demander si l'homme serait capable de se relever une fois assis.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Stark.

-Oui, on me dis souvent cela. Alors...Votre compagnie a fait des progrès apparemment.

Sur ces mots, Vernon Durlsey partit sur un long discours que Tony n'écouta qu'à moitié. Il faisait souvent cela quand il se trouvait prisonnier d'une conversation ennuyante. Il était un maitre dans la matière. À un tel point qu'il parvenait tout de même à suivre malgré le fait qu'il n'écoutait presque rien de ce que l'autre personne lui disait. Pourvu que Pepper ne le découvre jamais. Il fut tout de même soulagé que celle-ci prenne le relais dans la discution. Sincèrement, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait là.

La femme au long cou arriva alors avec un gâteau qu'elle leur dit avoir fait elle-même. En prenant une bouchée, Tony décida que cela valait finalement la peine de rester même si ce n'était que pour la nourriture.

3 pointes de gâteaux plus tard (en ne comptant que celles que Tony avait mangé) le sujet s'orienta plutôt vers ses accomplissements, que ce soit en tant qu'Iron Man ou concernant Stark Industry.

-C'est vraiment épatant ce que vous arrivez à faire avec les technologies déjà existantes. Vous les perfectionner presque au delà de la perfection.

Tony rit.

-J'essaie, j'essaie. Mais, vous savez, les machines parfaites n'existent pas encore. Elles ont toutes leurs propres défauts...c'est juste que les miennes en ont moins.

-C'est grâce à vos œuvres qu'on a décidé d'améliorer ce que nous vendions déjà. Nous nous étions contenté jusqu'à maintenant de ne changer que l'extérieur sans penser à toucher à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Ce serait merveilleux si nous pourrions nous échanger nos plans. Les moteurs de nos perceuses sont encore un peu faible, ils ne se démarquent pas de ceux de nos concurrents.

-Eh bien...je pense que les moteurs que je conçois seraient probablement de trop gros calibre. Les choses que je crée ont habituellement besoin de beaucoup plus de puissances, prenez mon armure par exemple.

-Ah oui! Elle est vraiment étonnante. Je...

L'homme continua ainsi, rappelant les exploits qu'il avait vu Iron Man accomplir à la télé. C'était un peu idiot puisque Tony s'en rappelait encore très bien, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas d'entendre des compliments sur sa personne. Pas le moins du monde.

En prenant une quatrième part de gâteau, il songea que la rencontre devenait de plus en plus plaisante. Il n'avait toujours aucune fascination sur le travail de l'homme, mais c'était rarement le cas. La dernière fois avait été quand il était encore un gamin. Cependant, de la bonne nourriture et une avalanche de compliment était ce qu'il considérait comme une bonne réunion.

Vernon parlait encore quand Tony crut avoir entendu quelque chose provenant du corridor. Toutefois, il ne dura pas longtemps et il pensa donc l'avoir imaginé. Juste qu'à ce qu'il l'entendit une nouvelle fois. Il se tourna vers Pepper qui hocha la tête face à son interrogation silencieuse. Elle aussi l'avait entendu. Pourtant, leurs hôtes semblaient avoir décidé de l'ignorer, allant même jusqu'à dire que c'était leur chat.

Un mauvais pressentiment envahit la célébrité qui décida d'enquêter. Si ce n'était qu'un chat, et bien tant pis. Prétendant une envie pressante, il s'esquiva en direction des marches qui se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'entrée, l'endroit dont semblait provenir le bruit. C'est alors que le bruit se répéta, plus fort maintenant qu'il se trouvait tout près, et Tony le reconnut. C'était des toussotements très creux qui ne pouvaient provenir que d'une autre personne, certainement pas d'un félin domestique! Alors pourquoi cela provenait-il...du placard?

Il déverrouilla la porte et resta sous le choc face à ce qu'il découvrit. C'était un enfant! Un petit garçon pas plus vieux que cinq ans! Il était tout chétif, pâlot et surtout, il était bouillant de fièvre constata Tony en le prenant dans ses bras. L'enfant fut agité d'une nouvelle quinte de toux et ne réagit même pas alors qu'il le portait jusqu'au salon, comme s'il était trop faible pour s'en rendre compte.

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il faisait dans un placard?

Les trois Dursley pâlirent alors que Pepper écarquilla les yeux avant de fixer furieusement leurs hôtes.

-C'est...c'est mon neveu. Il est sous notre garde. On l'avait enfermé parce qu'il n'aime pas les inconnus, il fait toujours des scènes. Bégaya l'homme.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enfermé dans sa chambre alors plutôt que dans un placard?

Dudley, inquiet de perdre l'une de ses chambres, rétorqua:

-Parce que ce sont _mes_ chambres. Il a pas le droit d'y aller.

Tony devint encore plus furieux.

-Vous me dites que ce petit n'a même pas sa propre chambre! Qu'il dort dans le placard, c'est ça?

Dudley hocha nerveusement la tête tandis que son père le dissimula de la vue de ses visiteurs pour ne pas qu'il l'embarrasse davantage.

-Il est malade et vous ne vous en occuper même pas? S'offusqua Pepper après avoir pris l'enfant des bras de Tony, sentant aussitôt la fièvre de celui-ci.

-Il fait semblant...il se plaint toujours...c'est un bon acteur. Tenta maladroitement Vernon.

-Nous allions l'amener à l'hôpital après. Essaya de rattraper sa femme, Pétunia.

Tony en eut assez.

-Quel est son nom?

-Harry Potter. Balbutia l'oncle du garçon.

-Eh bien j'emmène Harry avec moi. Il est hors de question je le laisse avec vous! Vous allez entendre parler de mes avocats, Monsieur Dursley, et ils gagnent toujours.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, refusant de rester un instant de plus. Pepper le suivit avec Harry dans les bras. Avant de claquer la porte définitivement, Stark rajouta:

-Et ne compter pas sur Stark Industry pour vous aider dans l'avenir.

Ils s'installèrent dans l'automobile et Tony ordonna qu'ils partent aussitôt tandis que Pepper chuchotait des mots de réconfort au petit en le berçant doucement.

-Que va-t-on faire de lui Tony? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-On va le garder voyons!

-Le...le garder?

-Mais oui, je suis sûr que tu en meurs d'envie.

-Mais qui va s'occuper de lui?

-Moi...

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas rassurant. Tu as de la difficulté à t'occuper de toi-même.

-...et toi. Tu vois, tout ira bien puisque tu seras là.

Tony passa la main dans les cheveux d'Harry, ignorant les protestations vaines de Pepper.

-Tu vas voir mon bonhomme. Je te ramène à New York et on va prendre soin de toi.

Sa petite amie abandonna, attendrie malgré elle.

-Bienvenu dans la famille alors, Harry Stark.

* * *

 **Voilà! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur Tony. J'espère que j'ai bien réussi. Le chapitre est vraiment court, mais les prochains devraient être plus long, surtout quand Loki va apparaître. Il faut juste qu'Harry grandisse avant. Aussi, je n'avais qu'une journée pour l'écrire puisque je voulais le publier pour la Saint-Valentin comme promis.**

 **Pour ceux qui se poserait la question, Voldemort n'aura aucun impact sur l'histoire, excepté pour la mort des parents d'Harry. Ce sera comme si Harry l'avait définitivement éliminé le soir d'Halloween.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Le prochain chapitre sortira le 1er mars.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : Marvel et Harry Potter ne sont pas ma propriété, je ne gagne donc aucun argent avec cette histoire. **

**Désolé du retard, mais un jour ce n'est pas si grave, non?**

 **Je ne connais pas très bien tous les films de Marvel alors, pour le bien de l'histoire, le seul vraiment pris en compte sera le premier Avengers. Il y aura peut-être ici et là une mention d'un autre film, mais cela n'influencera pas le récit.**

* * *

Le héros, le vilain et moi?

Chapitre 2

Tony soupira en rentrant chez lui dans sa vaste villa.

–C'est bon d'être chez soi!

Pepper ne fit aucun commentaire, continuant simplement de bercer son fils adoptif, mais heureuse elle aussi de pouvoir enfin se reposer pour se remettre du décalage horaire. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir cessé une minute et c'était presque la vérité. Tony, comme d'habitude, avait agi sur un coup de tête et n'avait pas réfléchi à ce que son geste impliquait.

Ils avaient d'abord emmené le petit à l'hôpital où il avait dû rester pour quelques jours, rien d'étonnant au vu de la condition dans laquelle ils l'avaient trouvé. Pendant ce temps, alors que Tony était resté au chevet du garçon, Pepper avait fait appel à leurs avocats. Elle leur avait d'abord confié la poursuite contre les Dursley pour maltraitance avant de requérir leur aide afin d'adopter Harry. Puisqu'ils voulaient le dossier réglé avant leur départ de Londres, elle avait à peine fermé les yeux pour les cinq jours que l'enfant était resté à l'hôpital. Même si la fatigue menaçait maintenant de l'abattre, elle était fière de son travail efficace. Tony ne l'avait pas aidé le moins du monde, mais, à chaque fois qu'elle était venue les visiter à l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas été capable de l'en réprimander. Malgré les airs qu'il se donnait et le sarcasme à peine dissimulé dans chacune de ses paroles, du moment qu'il se trouvait au côté de l'enfant, il se métamorphosait. Son regard brillant et attentionné qu'il posait constamment sur le petit l'avait attendrie plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle le regrettait maintenant qu'elle voyait son petit ami rempli d'énergie alors qu'elle était tout simplement épuisée. Cependant, c'était souvent comme cela qu'était la vie auprès de Tony Stark, elle commençait à y être habituée.

–Je suis fatiguée, occupe-toi de notre fils pendant que je vais me reposer. Il ne va pas tarder à ouvrir les yeux. Dit-elle en le déposant dans ses bras doucement pour ne pas le réveiller.

Elle partit ensuite sans tarder, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer ou de trouver une excuse. Elle avait désespérément besoin de 12 heures de sommeil. De plus, Tony avait besoin de se rendre compte des nouvelles responsabilités qu'impliquait son geste, elle ne serait pas toujours disponible pour l'aider. Elle aimait Harry comme son propre fils après à peine une semaine, mais elle ne voulait pas être la seule à s'en occuper et c'était un danger qu'elle courrait si elle laissait croire à son petit ami qu'elle pouvait se passer de lui.

En tournant dans le couloir, elle sourit en entendant Harry se réveiller et Tony lui proposer un tour de la maison en le chatouillant. Elle s'inquiétait peut-être pour rien après tout. Après un long bâillement, elle conclut tout de même qu'elle avait bien fait de laisser le petit garçon à Tony.

* * *

Tony se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de son fils tandis que celui-ci faisait ses devoirs. À maintenant 9 ans, il venait d'entrer en 3e année et était un élève très doué pour la plus grande fierté de son père. Il se faisait un devoir d'être toujours à ses côtés lorsqu'il travaillait pour répondre à toutes ses questions même si la majeure partie du temps Harry se débrouillait très bien tout seul.

Celui-ci avait grandi et avait même appris à dompter ses cheveux grâce à l'aide de Tony. Il était toujours plus petit que les autres garçons de son âge, mais la différence était moins flagrante. Il ne serait sans doute jamais aussi grand que les autres suite à son enfance remplie de privation, mais les soins qu'il recevait depuis presque 4 ans de la part de ses parents adoptifs parvenaient à en diminuer les conséquences.

Il avait 6 ans quand il avait commencé à appeler Pepper et Tony, maman et papa et n'avait jamais regretté de leur avoir fait confiance. Il se souvenait encore de l'homme qui était venu le voir, le travailleur social, alors qu'il était à l'hôpital. Il lui avait demandé s'il était d'accord pour changer de pays avec un nouveau papa et une nouvelle maman. Il avait accepté quand il avait compris qu'il s'agissait de l'homme et de la femme qui l'avait sauvé des Dursley. Le fait qu'il allait déménager dans un autre pays loin d'eux était un plus.

Tony, lui, ne regrettait pas sa décision. Harry était un enfant adorable, facile à vivre et, malgré le fait qu'il était riche et qu'il aurait pu lui acheter tout ce qu'il désirait, il n'avait jamais rien demandé d'extravagant, désirant plutôt des livres ou de nouveaux crayons de couleur.

En fait, ils n'éprouvaient aucun problème avec leur fils sauf un. Il n'avait pas d'ami.

C'était un garçon très mature pour son âge, presque trop. Il semblait préférer la compagnie des autres adultes, principalement ses parents. Bien que ceux-ci aimaient l'attachement que leur portait leur garçon, ils s'inquiétaient qu'il n'aille personne de son âge avec qui jouer, ni parler. Ils craignaient que ce soit ce qu'il avait vécu qui l'avait traumatisé et qui le faisait maintenant redouter de se lier d'amitié avec d'autres enfants.

Bien qu'au début c'était le cas, un autre évènement se produisit sans qu'Harry n'en dise rien, ayant peur de la réaction de ses parents qui étaient toujours si gentils, et qui l'isola des autres.

 _Harry se tenait tout seul dans la cour de récréation. Il venait de commencer sa première année et il n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il s'ennuyait de ses parents et ne voulait que rentrer chez lui, ce que les enseignantes ne semblaient pas comprendre. Les autres enfants jouaient ensemble devant lui, mais il n'osait pas les approcher. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise près d'autres enfants, il n'avait jamais aimé les amis de son cousin._

 _Il avait laissé son livre dans sa classe puisque la professeure, espérant qu'il se fasse des amis, l'y avait obligé, ne voulant pas qu'il s'isole encore dans son coin. Son seul désir était de rentrer en courant dans la classe le chercher pour se donner une raison pour ne pas parler aux autres ou de simplement retourner chez lui. S'il savait où se trouvait sa maison et comment s'y rendre, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait._

 _Une partie de chat commença proche de lui et les élèves, tous âges confondus, se mirent à y participer. Harry les regarda, mais ne se mit pas à courir comme les autres. Un des garçons sembla s'en rendre compte et en profita pour venir le toucher. Enfin, il essaya._

 _Par instinct, Harry le repoussa. Seulement, il n'eut même pas à le toucher que celui-ci fût rejeté deux mètres plus loin. Alors que l'autre enfant se mettait à pleurer en disant qu'il l'avait poussé, le garçon fixa ses mains avec étonnement. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas l'avoir ne serait-ce que frôlé._

 _Toujours sous le choc, il se laissa faire quand l'enseignante en colère le ramena à l'intérieur en le grondant. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à sa place et d'attendre la fin de la récréation, heureux d'être de retour à l'intérieur._

 _Ce fut la première fois, mais pas la dernière, que des choses étranges se mirent à se produire autour de lui._

Harry laissa son père vérifier son travail avant que Pepper ne les appelle pour manger. Tony décida alors de le prendre dans ses bras tel un avion et le mena ainsi en courant jusqu'à la table sous le regard tétanisé de sa mère qui hurla à celui-ci d'arrêter avant de renverser le repas. Une fois déposé à terre, le garçon s'installa pour manger en souriant. Il n'échangerait sa famille contre rien au monde et c'est pourquoi, encore une fois, il ne leur révéla rien de peur de les perdre.

* * *

Aux 11 ans du jeune Harry Stark, un hibou s'élança avec sa lettre de Poudlard dans les airs. Il survola l'océan Atlantique sans relâche, n'ayant nulle part où se poser, avant de finalement parvenir sur le continent. Il se rendit jusqu'à la ville qu'on lui avait indiquée et en fit le tour plusieurs fois sans succès, ne reconnaissant pas le destinataire du colis. Il y passa une semaine à chercher avant de renoncer, au bout de ses forces malgré sa résistance élevée due à son appartenance au monde de la magie.

Son retour avec la lettre causa la stupeur des sorciers et sorcières d'Angleterre, mais aucune autre tentative ne donna de résultat. Leur sauveur était hors d'atteinte sur la terre d'un autre pays.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient tous était la profession des nouveaux parents de l'élu. Tous les deux travaillaient dans la technologie et leur maison tout comme les trois membres de la famille en étaient imprégnés et il était connu de tous que cette dernière s'agençait bien mal à la magie. Aucun sort ne parvenait donc à rejoindre le jeune sorcier, cessant de fonctionner correctement en arrivant à proximité.

C'est donc pourquoi, le premier septembre, Harry Potter ne se trouva pas parmi les nouveaux élèves ni les années qui suivirent.

* * *

Tony eut la très forte envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur. Nick Fury, le directeur du Shield, venait de débarquer chez lui sans invitation et avait jugé bon d'amener toute sa bande avec lui. Son envie de se fracasser le crâne contre toute surface solide à sa portée s'agrandit en observant Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers et Bruce Banner installé à la table de sa cuisine. Il n'avait rien contre ce dernier, qu'il trouvait sympathique (surtout quand il devenait vert), mais les autres... Pourquoi étaient-ils chez lui?

–Vous pouvez répéter?

–Il s'agit du projet Avengers, monsieur Stark. Lui répéta Fury.

–Et de quoi s'agit-il?

–D'une alliance entre les personnes présentes dans cette pièce afin de faire régner la paix et combattre toutes menaces ennemies d'impact mondial.

–Seigneur, j'avais bien compris. Soupira Tony.

–Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a vraiment envie de travailler avec toi. Intervint Barton. Et je travaille toujours solo.

–Je croyais que tu faisais une exception pour la belle demoiselle à tes côtés. Ricana Iron Man.

–Allons, calmez-vous. S'interposa Bruce en voyant Natasha et Clint plisser les yeux.

Se tournant vers Fury, il ajouta :

–Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous me voulez dans votre équipe. Je ne suis pas un héros, je suis une bombe à retardement.

–Pour l'instant, ce n'est qu'un prototype. La force de nos meilleurs agents combinée à celle des héros de la nation. Expliqua Fury.

–C'est justement pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'ai détruit une ville, vous vous souvenez?

–Je trouve que c'est une raison suffisante. Avoir une telle force dans notre camp, il y a de quoi faire trembler nos ennemis. Répliqua Tony. Enfin, nos ennemis si l'équipe existait réellement, ce qui n'arrivera jamais.

–Nous sommes tous habitués à travailler chacun de nos côtés et avec succès. Pourquoi changé de plan d'action? demanda Natasha, ne voyant pas le but d'une telle équipe, surtout aussi dysfonctionnelle que la leur.

–Dans le cas d'une crise qui s'avèrerait trop importante pour que vous puissiez la gérer seul. Et puis, si vous y parvenez chacun de votre côté, imaginez-vous tous, réuni dans la même bataille. Se justifia le directeur du Shield.

–À condition qu'on soit tous dans le même camp et pas les uns contre les autres.

–Ne fais pas autant preuve de mauvaise foi Stark. Lui répliqua Capitaine America.

–Pourquoi? Parce que tu penses qu'il y a la moindre chance que ça réussisse?

–Je crois que ça vaut la peine qu'on essaye.

–Et le quartier général qui vient avec peut-être?

–Papa?

Tous se retournèrent, surpris, sauf Tony qui s'approcha de son fils.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Derrière lui, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner et Capitaine America se regardèrent sous le choc. Tony avait un fils? Seul Nick Fury ne réagit pas, parce qu'il savait toujours tout, comme d'habitude.

Clint eut peur de trouver la copie conforme de son père, avec le tempérament arrogant qui vient avec, et fut donc très étonné en voyant un adolescent de 15 ans reculer légèrement, soudain timide, en remarquant toutes les personnes présentes.

Natasha remarqua aussitôt qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que du fils adoptif de Stark puisque l'adolescent ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Plus petit que la moyenne, cheveux noirs quelque peu rebelles et les yeux vert émeraude, il n'avait pas le moindre trait commun avec le milliardaire.

Capitaine America et Bruce se firent tous les deux la réflexion qu'il y avait peut-être autre chose que de la vanité et de l'orgueil caché sous son armure. Très, très bien caché.

Nick espéra seulement que l'arrivée du garçon calmerait les futurs membres de son équipe.

–Ce n'est rien, je revenais de l'école et j'ai entendu des voix. Je vais aller faire mes devoirs dans ma chambre, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

–Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais. C'est eux qui me dérangent. Répliqua son père en pointant derrière lui. Je vais venir te rejoindre dans cinq minutes.

Son fils hocha la tête avant de sortir de la pièce après avoir jeté un coup d'œil timide, mais curieux, aux occupants de la pièce.

–Bon, fit Tony en se retournant, comme vous le voyez, j'ai d'autres choses à faire que de parler avec vous, même si j'adore vous voir vous énerver.

–Vous n'avez qu'à accepter et nous partons. Lui dit Fury.

–Peut-être alors. Répondit Iron Man avant de se diriger par où son fils était parti. Et arrangez-vous tout seul pour vous trouver un quartier général, ce ne sera certainement pas chez moi.

* * *

À l'âge de 16 ans, Harry se tenait aux côtés de son père devant la nouvelle tour Stark.

–Ça ressemble à votre QG, non?

–Tu nous avais entendus alors.

Son fils lui renvoya un sourire innocent. Il avait trouvé l'idée intéressante et n'avait pas voulu les voir s'entretuer dans la cuisine. Son intervention avait semblé appréciée par Fury, même si ce n'était pas grand-chose.

–Je suppose qu'on pourrait la considérer si jamais on en a besoin d'un. Soupira Tony. Mais franchement, je ne pense pas que ça se produira. Il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'on fasse un jour équipe.

* * *

 **Fini! Tony va être bien surpris =)**

 **Je ne sais pas si Hulk a réellement détruit une ville, mais vu son potentiel destructeur... je me suis dit qu'il y avait de grandes chances. Sinon, il en a la capacité en tout cas.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Dans le prochain chapitre, Loki fera son entrée. (Je sais que vous l'attendiez tous avec impatience)**

 **À la prochaine, le 22 mars, pour la suite!**


	3. Chapitre 3: L'appel des Avengers

**Disclaimer : Avengers et Harry Potter sont deux œuvres qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout le monde connaît leur vrai créateur et ce n'est pas moi. Je ne fais donc aucun argent avec ce que j'écris.**

 **Salut, désolé du retard. J'avais prévu publier ce chapitre le 22, mais mon grand-père est mort ce mois-ci et ça a été très dur. Il y a eu les funérailles en dehors de la ville où j'habite, donc beaucoup de voyages (pas très plaisant au vu des circonstances). De plus, j'ai évidemment dû manquer des cours alors j'ai pris du retard à l'école et j'avais beaucoup d'examens... Bref, ce n'est pas un bon mois pour moi.**

 **Alors voici le 3e chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez avec l'arrivée de Loki. La majorité de cette partie vient du film et j'en ai modifié quelque moment pour y inclure Harry.**

* * *

Le héros, le vilain et moi?

Chapitre 3 : L'appel des Avengers

–Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, docteur? s'exclama Nick Fury, le directeur du SHIELD, dès qu'il pénétra dans la salle du tesseract dans laquelle régnait une grande agitation.

–Directeur. Le salua le docteur Selvig en se dirigeant vers l'homme.

–Est-ce qu'on a la moindre certitude?

–Et bien, le tesseract fait des siennes.

À ces mots, des crépitements se firent entendre du côté du cube qui semblait bel et bien sur le point d'exploser.

–C'est censé être drôle?

–Non, ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Cette beauté n'est pas seulement active, il a une... une volonté propre.

–Je présume que vous l'avez débranché.

–Oui, mais c'est une source d'énergie. Lorsqu'on coupe le courant, il le remet en route. Que faire s'il atteint son plus haut niveau?

–On s'est préparé à affronter ça, non? On sait contrôler les rayonnements spatiaux.

–Oui, mais nous n'avons pas le contrôle. Mes calculs sont loin d'avoir abouti, monsieur, et il renvoie des interférences, des radiations. Un infime flux de radiation Gama. Rien de nocif.

–Ce n'est pas inoffensif. Où est l'agent Barton?

–Hawkeye. Sur son perchoir là-haut comme toujours. Répondit le docteur en pointant du menton l'endroit désigné avant de retourner à son travail.

Fury s'empressa de le faire descendre de son «perchoir» comme l'avait appelé Selvig.

– _Agent Barton, au rapport._

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'agent l'avait rejoint, marchant le dos droit, et ses yeux attentifs à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

–Je vous ai mis à ce poste pour que vous ayez un œil sur tout. Le réprimanda Fury.

–En fait, j'ai une meilleure vue de loin, Colonel. Se justifia Barton.

–Avez-vous vu ce qui aurait pu déclencher ce phénomène?

Au loin, ils parvinrent à entendre l'un de leurs agents interpellés Selvig, ce qui attira leur attention pendant un moment.

–Docteur, un autre pic d'énergie.

Retournant à leur conversation, Hawkeye répondit à l'interrogation du directeur.

–Personne n'est entré ni sorti et Selvig est hors de cause. Aucun contact, aucun message instantané, s'il y a eu intervention, ça ne vient pas de notre côté

–Pas de notre côté?

–Oui, le cube est une porte menant à l'autre bout de l'espace, vous savez, et toute porte s'ouvre des deux côtés.

–Pas encore. Jura Selvig plus loin tandis que le tesseract semblait être devenu fou.

Le cube se mit à pulser tel un cœur battant, avant de produire un rayon qui s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce en formant une masse compacte. Il resta ainsi un moment avant d'exploser dans un éclat de lumière bleue qui projeta tous les agents par terre, les aveuglant pour un instant. Quand ils purent de nouveau se servir de leurs yeux, ils se redressèrent brusquement, sur le qui-vive. Un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille était maintenant agenouillé là où, à peine une seconde plus tôt, s'était trouvé le portail avant son explosion. Un sourire légèrement dément orna ses traits alors que ses yeux bleus brillaient de malice et la majorité des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce retinrent une envie furieuse de reculer et, pour certains, de s'enfuir totalement.

Déjà que son apparition était inquiétante, Fury ne tarda pas à remarquer que l'homme était armé.

–S'il vous plait, posez votre lance, monsieur.

En entendant ces paroles, l'inconnu leva imperceptiblement son sceptre en lui jetant un coup d'œil perplexe. Cependant, son sourire revint de plus belle et il les attaqua brutalement. Des rayons d'énergie étaient projetés par son arme et ceux-ci assommèrent une grande partie des agents qui n'avaient pas été assez rapides pour s'écarter. Les autres réagirent aussitôt en sortant leurs armes et en tirant sur leur opposant. Ce dont ils ne s'attendaient pas, c'est qu'aucune balle ne le toucha. Elles se contentaient de rebondir sur lui, tombant à ses pieds comme des mouches mortes, tandis que l'homme continua d'attaquer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à terre.

Barton tenta alors de le surprendre par-derrière, mais l'ennemi se retourna prestement et posa son sceptre sur sa poitrine, là où se trouvait son cœur, le forçant à s'immobiliser.

–Vous avez du cœur. Reconnut-il en enfonçant un peu plus son sceptre.

Les yeux de Hawkeye se couvrirent alors doucement de brume noire, allant jusqu'à recouvrir entièrement ses yeux. Quand elle se dissipa, ses yeux brillaient d'un bleu semblable à celui du cube.

Pour le plus grand étonnement de Fury, Barton rangea alors son arme. Laissant le champ libre à l'inconnu qui fit subir le même traitement à d'autres agents et même à Selvig. Il se dépêcha donc de mettre le tesseract dans une valise, à sa portée, conçue pour le recevoir, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer par l'homme qui lui faisait dos. Malheureusement pour lui, alors qu'il tentait de reculer avec, celui-ci se retourna vers lui, nullement surpris par ce qu'il faisait.

–Ne faites pas ça. Le découragea-t-il. Je veux le tesseract.

–Inutile d'aggraver encore plus les choses. Rétorqua Fury.

–Bien sûr que si, c'est justement le but de ma visite ici. Je me nomme Loki, je viens d'Asgard. Se présenta l'inconnu, en souriant.

* * *

Tony Stark, ne se doutant aucunement des derniers évènements, était en train de mettre la touche finale à son projet pour la tour Stark. Jaillissant des flots dans lesquels il avait fini de travailler sur les câbles, il contacta son assistante et petite amie, Pepper Potts.

–C'est bon de mon côté. C'est à vous de jouer.

–Tu as déconnecté les câbles électriques du réseau urbain?

–La tour Stark va sous peu devenir le flambeau d'une nouvelle énergie verte auto générée.

–Un oui aurait suffi, papa. Intervint son fils qui se tenait au côté de sa mère adoptive pour l'opération.

–Et ne te laisse pas trop emporter. Rajouta Pepper. Ça ne va fonctionner qu'en supposant que le réacteur arc prenne le relai et qu'il fonctionne vraiment.

–Rabats joie. Souffla Tony. Je le suppose. Vas-y, allume.

–Qu'est-ce que ça donne? Demanda sa compagne une fois qu'elle eu activé le moteur.

Tony observa la tour s'illuminer et son nom briller tout en haut de l'immeuble en souriant.

–On se croirait à Noël, mais avec plus de... moi.

Sa petite amie ignora son commentaire alors que son fils riait doucement dans ses oreilles.

–Il faut développer notre campagne de sensibilisation du public. Tu dois parler au média. Je suis à Washington demain pour faire le zonage des trois prochains immeubles.

–Pepper, tu me fends le cœur. Carpe Diem, tu te souviens? Profite du moment présent.

–Viens en profiter avec nous.

Tony atterrit sur sa plateforme au plus haut niveau de sa tour aux multiples étages qui surplombait la ville. Aussitôt, J.A.R.V.I.S. lui transmit un message.

–Monsieur, j'ai l'agent Colson du SHIELD en ligne.

–Je suis sorti. En plus c'est vrai. Rajouta-t-il puisqu'il était techniquement toujours à l'extérieur même s'il s'apprêtait à rentrer.

–Monsieur, il insiste fortement.

–Fais-toi respecter, J.A.R.V.I.S.. J'ai rendez-vous.

Il entra dans la pièce alors que Pepper évaluait les signaux d'énergie et qu'Harry s'était installé pour lire.

–Les flux d'énergie sont constants... je crois. Commenta sa petite amie.

–Évidemment, je m'en suis occupé moi-même. Ce qui amène la question : quel effet ça fait d'être un petit génie?

–Ben je ne vois pas comment je pourrais savoir ça. Tu devrais demander à ton fils plutôt.

–Ha ha. Répliqua Harry, simulant un rire.

–De quoi tu parles? Toutes ces choses, elles viennent de toi.

–Non, toutes ces choses viennent de ceci. Dit-elle en appuyant légèrement sur le cercle lumineux ornant sa poitrine.

–Accorde-toi un peu de mérite, d'accord? La tour Stark, tu vois, c'est ton bébé. Il faut que tu acceptes... 12 % de tout le mérite.

–Juste 12 %?

–15 au maximum si tu fais la fine bouche.

–Juste 20 %, c'est mon bébé? Répéta-t-elle en allant s'asseoir au côté de leur fils adoptif qui souriait du pétrin dans lequel son père venait de se mettre.

–J'ai tout porté sur mes épaules littéralement. J'ai soulevé les charges lourdes. Et désolé, mais la faille dans la sécurité, tu te souviens? C'était bien ta faute. Mon bel ascenseur privé. Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

–Tu veux dire notre ascenseur.

–Oui, il était rempli d'ouvriers sentant fort sous les bras.

En s'asseyant en face d'Harry et de Pepper, il ajouta :

–Toi, tu vas me faire payer cette remarque sur les pourcentages très subtilement dans un moment.

Il servit un verre de champagne à sa compagne avant de s'en servir lui-même un.

–Ce ne sera pas du tout subtil.

–Bon, tu sais quoi? Sur la prochaine tour, on écrira Potts tout au sommet.

–Sur l'acte notarié. Précisa-t-elle en cognant doucement son verre contre le sien avant de prendre une gorgée.

Tony se tourna vers Harry qui les regardait avec un sourire moqueur.

–Ne t'avise pas de prendre un verre, tu n'as pas encore l'âge.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son père savait pertinemment que l'alcool ne l'intéressait pas. De toute manière, il savait bien qu'il le laisserait en boire s'il le voulait. Pas jusqu'à en être malade, mais il n'aurait rien contre le fait qu'il en boive un verre même s'il n'avait pas l'âge.

J.A.R.V.I.S. les interrompit.

–Monsieur, le téléphone. Je crains que mes protocoles n'aient été déréglés.

Tony sortit son téléphone alors que Colson prenait la parole.

–Monsieur Stark, il faut qu'on parle.

–Vous communiquez avec le mannequin androïde de Tony Stark. Laissez-moi un message.

Harry et Pepper échangèrent un regard, se retenant pour ne pas rire.

–C'est très urgent.

–Laissez-le vite dans ce cas.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent alors, laissant apercevoir l'agent du SHIELD raccrocher. Tony se retourna d'un air accusateur vers sa petite amie en s'exclamant :

–Sûreté défaillante! C'est ta faute.

Celle-ci l'ignora en se levant.

–Phil! Quel plaisir!

\- Phil? s'étonna son amoureux.

–Je ne peux pas rester. Lui dit Colson.

–Euh, il se prénomme agent. Répliqua Tony, ne comprenant pas leur familiarité.

Harry regarda son père se débattre avec le sourire, mais observa curieusement Phil qui hocha la tête dans sa direction en guise de salut. Salutation qu'il retourna par preuve de politesse. Que faisait-il ici?

–Entrez, nous fêtons notre réussite.

–Voilà pourquoi il doit s'en aller.

–Veuillez regarder ces documents le plus vite possible. Expliqua Colson en lui tendant un document.

–J'ai horreur qu'on me donne des choses.

–Ça tombe bien, car j'aime qu'on me donne des choses. S'interposa Pepper.

Elle entreprit donc de faire parvenir le paquet de feuilles à son petit ami, donnant son verre en échange du document puis prenant celui de Tony en l'échangeant pour les feuilles. Stark se trouva bien malgré lui avec le document entre ses mains.

–Navré, je donne des consultations seulement de 9 à 17 heures un jeudi sur deux.

–Ce n'est pas une consultation.

Tony se résolu donc à voir ce qu'il en était vu l'insistance de l'agent et voyant bien qu'il ne quitterait pas tant qu'il n'y aurait pas jeté un coup d'œil.

–Est-ce que ça concerne les Avengers? Mais je ne sais rien à leur propos. S'empressa d'ajouter Pepper, c'était un projet ultra-secret après tout.

Harry ne dit rien, cependant il se rappela la réunion qu'il avait surprise avant que son père n'ait construit la tour Stark.

–L'initiative Avengers a été abandonnée, je crois. Et d'ailleurs, je me suis fait dire que je ne convenais pas.

–Euh, ça je l'ignorais aussi.

–Apparemment, je suis narcissique, imprévisible et mauvais équipier.

–Ça, j'étais au courant.

–Il ne s'agit plus de faire du profilage à présent.

–Enfin bref.

Tony balaya le dernier commentaire de Colson de la main en s'installant derrière son bureau.

–Mademoiselle Potts, venez ici une seconde.

Pepper s'excusa avant de le rejoindre, tandis qu'Harry posait définitivement son livre, très intéressé par tout ce qui se passait.

–C'est dommage, je croyais que nous partagions un moment. Dis Tony une fois à l'écart.

–J'avais obtenu 12 % d'un moment.

Tony soupira, il aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était la remarque peu subtile que son commentaire de plus tôt lui avait coûtée.

–Ça semble très sérieux. Phil est bouleversé.

–Comment le sais-tu? Et pourquoi l'appelles-tu Phil?

Ne voulant pas s'engager sur ce terrain en ce moment, Pepper détourna son attention.

–Je veux savoir ce que c'est.

–Ça, c'est... ça.

Des écrans remplis des informations et des exploits de Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton et Natasha Romanoff apparurent. Les Avengers, il s'en doutait. Fury avait décidé de les envoyer sur le terrain finalement?

–Je vais m'envoler pour Washington dès ce soir avec Harry.

–Demain.

–T'as du travail maintenant. T'as un travail énorme à faire.

–Et si ce n'était pas le cas?

–Si ce n'était pas le cas? Une fois ton travail fini et bien...

Pepper se pencha vers Tony et lui chuchota à l'oreille des propos qu'Harry fut bien content de ne pas comprendre. Rougissant, il remarqua que Colson partageait son malaise.

–Je suis partant, bon voyage.

–Je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas Phil?

–Avec plaisir.

Tandis que tous les deux disparaissaient derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, Harry supplia son père.

–Pitié, je ne veux pas aller à Washington. Je vais m'ennuyer à mourir là-bas.

–Pourquoi dis-tu ça?

–Tu connais maman, ce sera réunion sur réunion jusqu'à la fin.

Tony soupira en jetant un coup d'œil aux images de Avengers puis à son fils qui le suppliait des yeux. Il savait que son fils avait raison et qu'il n'aurait rien à faire avec sa mère pendant la durée de son séjour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser l'accompagner. Il ne savait pas encore tout, mais il était certain du danger potentiel que ça représentait. En regardant plus longuement Harry, il se rappela que ce n'était plus un enfant. Il avait 16 ans après tout. Il était assez grand pour rester seul ici, ce n'est pas comme si sa tour n'était pas protégée par les plus récents gadgets qu'il avait lui-même inventé.

–D'accord, tu peux rester ici... si tu réussis à convaincre ta mère.

Harry sourit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il dirait à celle-ci pour la convaincre.

* * *

Loki réfléchissait à sa stratégie. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'une armée de héros soit prévue pour l'affronter. Pourtant, Barton lui avait tout dit sur les Avengers. Il devait trouver une manière de les affaiblir ou de les séparer, quoiqu'un amènerait l'autre puisque seuls ils ne seraient pas aussi fort. Pas qu'il pensait qu'ils avaient la moindre chance de le battre lui, un dieu, mais il préférait n'avoir personne dans ses pattes.

L'une des informations que lui avait dit Barton lui revint alors. Le célèbre et arrogant Iron Man (c'est ce qu'il avait dit lui-même) avait un fils adoptif. Une idée germa dans son esprit et un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage.

Il devait se rendre en Allemagne chercher ce qu'il manquait au docteur pour qu'il puisse accomplir son plan et après... il allait rendre une petite visite au fils de son ennemi.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre... la rencontre d'Harry et de Loki! N'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires si vous avez aimé.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: Avengers appartient à Marvel et Harry Potter à J. K. Rowling, aucun de leurs personnages ne sont à moi. J'ai pris la liberté d'user de quelques scènes du films des Avengers et ne m'en approprie aucunement le mérite. **

**Tout d'abord, désolé pour l'attente et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu dans leur commentaire. Votre sollicitude m'a beaucoup touché =) Vous êtes génial et j'adore lire tous vos commentaires ! Presque 200 followers pour cette histoire ! C'est vraiment incroyable ! Je vous aime tous ! Pour vous remercier, ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit avec 10 pages Word.**

 **Avant de commencer, je tiens à préciser que l'apparence de Loki est celle qu'il avait dans Thor 2 (il est encore plus beau sans gel dans les cheveux !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Harry s'étira longuement entre ses draps, se laissant baigner par les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient son lit. Le silence de la tour résonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Il s'attendait d'une minute à l'autre à entendre son père se chamailler avec sa mère quand il se rappela soudainement qu'il était seul.

Ce souvenir le fit sourire. Il avait réussi à convaincre sa mère qu'il était assez vieux pour se garder lui-même dans la tour ultra-protégé où la petite famille vivait. C'était tout un exploit et il pouvait maintenant profiter d'un peu de temps à lui.

Il se leva doucement et suivit sa routine matinale sans se presser. L'école étant finie depuis au moins trois semaines, il n'avait aucune obligation à accomplir aujourd'hui. Il mangea tranquillement après s'être vêtu puis sortit sur le balcon, posant son regard sur le ciel new-yorkais. Il était heureux de pouvoir rester seul pour une fois tandis que sa mère travaillait, mais il s'inquiétait pour son père. Il ignorait tout de la mission pour laquelle il était parti, excepté qu'elle avait un rapport avec les Avengers.

C'était cette dernière partie qui ne le rassurait aucunement. Bien qu'il trouvait que l'idée de Fury de rassembler les superhéros de la nation dans une même équipe était bonne, il avait bien vu à quel point cette supposée alliance était instable et il savait que le directeur du SHIELD le savait tout autant. Pour qu'il les ait appelés malgré tout témoignait du danger qui les guettait.

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur pour lui, mais pour son père qui serait sûrement jeté dans la bataille en première ligne. Il savait bien qu'il pouvait se défendre et que ce ne serait pas la première fois, cependant il craignait qu'il se montre trop confident et baisse sa garde, une erreur qui pourrait s'avérer fatale dans un combat.

Si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour aider. Il possédait bien un pouvoir, mais... non. C'était mieux que personne ne soit au courant.

Il ne se souvenait que de quelques fragments de souvenirs de son enfance avant d'avoir été accueilli chez les Stark, mais une chose dont il se remémorait avec clarté était les coups qu'il recevait de la part de son oncle à chaque fois qu'il agissait anormalement selon lui. À cette époque, il ne faisait pourtant rien de mal, mais maintenant...

Ce n'est pas que ses actes étaient mauvais, mais il savait que le pouvoir qu'il possédait depuis tout jeune était loin d'être normal. Comment ses parents adoptifs réagiraient-ils en l'apprenant ? Il craignait tant leur réaction qu'il avait gardé le silence depuis tout ce temps.

Lorsque ses pouvoirs avaient commencé à se manifester, il avait d'abord réussi à les cacher, jusqu'au jour où tous les objets technologiques de la tour s'étaient mis à surchauffer à son approche. Son père s'était penché sur le phénomène, croyant à un dysfonctionnement quelconque, et Harry avait pris peur qu'il soit découvert comme étant la cause du problème alors qu'il ignorait lui-même ce qu'il se passait.

Il s'était alors entraîné sans relâche, se tenant le plus loin possible de tout objet électronique en attendant d'être prêt (ce qui était bien sûr quasiment impossible parmi les inventions de son paternel).

Il avait d'abord appris à contrôler quand utiliser son pouvoir, ce qui avait fait cesser les problèmes techniques que sa présence créait, plongeant son père dans la confusion la plus totale. Puis, il avait travaillé sa magie, c'était le nom qu'il lui avait donné n'ayant pas trouvé aucun autre mot pour décrire son pouvoir. Toutes les découvertes qu'il avait faites l'avaient rendu euphorique jusqu'à ce que le poids du secret vienne peser dans sa poitrine comme une brique écrasant son cœur à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de ses parents qui ne se doutaient de rien.

Il se secoua afin de chasser ces pensées noires et retourna à l'intérieur pour lire un peu. Se torturer ainsi ne changerait rien, il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il s'arrêta brusquement à cette réflexion et observa la tour de son père dans laquelle ils résidaient depuis sa construction. Peut-être y avait-il une chose qu'il pourrait faire finalement. Personne ne serait au courant et son père n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter ni pour lui ni pour sa tour. Il n'avait jamais fait cela avant, mais ça pourrait fonctionner.

Il ferma les yeux et sentit la même chaleur qu'il ressentait d'habitude dans son thorax quand il usait de son pouvoir. Il la laissa lentement l'envahir, la laissant grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne fut plus capable de la contenir dans son corps. À ce moment, il se concentra tel un artisan afin de modeler une fine protection tout autour de la tour, une bulle qui ne permettrait pas qu'aucun mal n'y pénètre.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, satisfait. Il ne savait pas encore si cela allait fonctionner, mais il était tout de même confiant pour une première fois.

Il retourna à l'intérieur, se sentant déjà mieux.

* * *

Loki sourit en voyant tous les humains sur la place s'agenouiller devant lui. Quel pouvoir il avait en ce moment sur tous ces gens ! Ce n'était qu'une mise en scène visant à attirer l'attention des Avengers, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas en profiter. Dommage que cela ne pouvait pas durer... pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il serait le roi de cette petite planète, ce serait différent.

Il perdit son sourire lorsqu'un vieil homme se rebella face à sa puissance, se dressant parmi la foule agenouillée. Comment osait-il alors qu'il ne faisait visiblement pas le poids contre lui, contre un dieu ?

Il s'apprêtait à le remettre à sa place lorsque le fameux Capitaine America atterrit devant lui, l'empêchant de punir le vieillard insolent comme il le méritait. Il fronça les sourcils en pensant que quelqu'un puisse se révolter impunément contre lui sans qu'il puisse se venger, mais son plan passait avant tout et il venait de commencer.

–Le soldat. Le prisonnier de la banquise. Le salua l'asgardien, moqueur.

–Dans peu de temps, le prisonnier, se sera vous.

À ces mots, un avion surgit derrière l'Avenger, prêt à attaquer.

Loki passa outre l'avertissement, ignorant la voix de Natasha Romanoff qui lui conseillait de baisser son arme. Loin de la déposer, il l'a pointa plutôt sur l'avion, le forçant à dévier de sa trajectoire, ce qui l'empêcha de contre-attaquer sans risquer de blesser un civil parmi la foule réunie.

Le capitaine ne perdit pas de temps, fondant sur lui alors que son attention était détournée. Cependant, son bouclier ne fit que rebondir sur lui et le dieu ne ressentit qu'un léger coup sur sa poitrine, rien qui puisse le blesser.

Tandis que son bouclier retournait entre ses mains, le soldat lui donna un bon coup de poing qui ne l'affecta guère plus que le bouclier. Après tout, il avait Thor comme « frère », il avait connu pire.

Loki riposta par un coup de son sceptre qui provoqua des flammèches contre le bouclier de son adversaire qui avait réussi à le bloquer juste à temps. Il avait de bons réflexes, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, pas contre lui. Un coup bien placé envoya le soldat au sol où il roula avant de se réceptionner sur un genou.

Du sol, il lui lança de nouveau son bouclier. Loki se contenta d'un seul geste de son sceptre pour le dévier et s'avança vers le capitaine désarmé et au sol. Était-ce cela la fameuse équipe des Avengers ? C'était pitoyable.

Le soldat se releva toutefois, n'hésitant pas, comme tout à l'heure, à se servir de ses poings. Le premier coup passa au-dessus de sa tête qu'il avait baissée afin de l'éviter. Se redressant, il en profita pour exécuter un mouvement ample de son arme qui n'aurait pas manqué de faucher le capitaine si celui-ci ne s'était pas penché agilement. Tentant un deuxième coup rapproché, il abattit son sceptre qui frappa le sol là où l'Avengers s'était tenu une seconde plus tôt.

Après un autre faible coup de poing contre ses côtes, Loki le projeta habilement au sol d'un seul coup. Alors que le capitaine tentait de se relever, l'asgardien le cloua au sol en appuyant son sceptre contre sa tête, lui ordonnant de s'agenouiller devant lui.

Aucun de ses coups ne l'avait ne serait-ce que blessé un peu. Mieux valait pour lui s'avouer vaincu et abandonner la bataille qu'il ne gagnerait sûrement pas seul. D'ailleurs, où étaient les renforts ? Son plan ne fonctionnerait pas s'ils n'étaient pas réunis.

Le soldat le surprit alors en se délivrant de sa prise sur lui, bondissant dans les airs afin de lui donner un coup de pied bien placé au visage. Loki s'autorisa un grognement et il serra les dents.

Un soudain rayon le projeta alors loin du capitaine. Relevant la tête, il aperçut le « fameux » Iron Man. Empêchant un sourire qui aurait fait échouer ses plans, il prit un faux air vaincu et leva les mains dans les airs alors qu'il se débarrassait de son armure voyante qu'il n'avait utilisée que pour attirer l'attention. Il avait réussi, ils étaient tous réunis. Ce qui voulait dire que le fils était loin du père, c'est-à-dire : seul. Maintenant, une diversion, une fausse piste et le tour était joué. Ce serait la fin des Avengers et le début de son règne. Il aurait finalement ce pour quoi il était né.

Il se laissa entraîner à l'intérieur de l'avion qui l'avait auparavant menacé de ses canons où ils l'attachèrent sans même le menotter. Une autre preuve de leur stupidité. Pas qu'une simple paire de menottes auraient pu l'empêcher de faire quoi que se soit, mais tout de même. Faisaient-ils exprès de lui faciliter la tâche ? Lui qui s'était attendu à un peu plus de compétition. Pour l'instant, il était déçu. Ils ne se doutaient même pas de son plan, imbus qu'ils étaient en leurs capacités, si sûrs d'eux-mêmes. Ils se rendraient bientôt compte de leur erreur, mais ce serait trop tard pour eux. C'est lui qui aurait toutes les cartes en main avant même que le soleil se couche sur la journée du lendemain et ils ne pourraient alors plus rien faire contre lui.

Le coup de tonnerre qui retentit alors lui fit perdre son calme. Son « frère » avait décidé de se joindre à eux finalement. Lui qui avait espéré qu'il resterait prisonnier d'Asgard encore longtemps après qu'il ait détruit le pont, le voilà qui parvenait à descendre sur terre pour faire son trouble-fête, sûrement avec l'aide d'Odin. Il avait réussi à déjouer ses plans une fois, mais cela ne se produirait pas une seconde fois.

–Vous avez peur des éclairs ? Lui demanda le soldat.

–Je n'ai pas très envie de voir ce qui va suivre. Se contenta de répondre le dieu.

Un bruit sourd résonna alors, comme le son d'un projectile qui aurait percuté l'avion. Loki sursauta à ce son et grommela mentalement. C'était bien son frère. Sa diversion devrait attendre encore un peu apparemment. Quelle plaie !

Tony Stark enfila de nouveau le casque de son armure et eut l'idiotie d'ouvrir l'accès afin de voir ce qui venait d'atterri sur l'engin, laissant libre place à Thor qui pénétra ainsi dans le jet du SHIELD. L'homme à l'armure tenta vainement de le repousser à l'extérieur et son frère n'eut même pas à se forcer pour l'envoyer valser à terre. Loki se retint de reculer. Il était attaché cela ne servait à rien. Thor eut vite fait d'arracher les ceintures qui le retenaient et il se laissa faire. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait envie de parler à son frère, cela faisait longtemps. Cependant, il n'aimait que peu qu'il vienne ainsi bousiller son plan.

Ils s'envolèrent en dehors de l'appareil avant qu'aucun des Avengers n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Arrivé sur un mont rocheux aux abords d'une forêt, Thor le laissa tomber à terre et il percuta de plein fouet le sol rocheux, lui faisant échapper un grognement de douleur avant qu'il ne se mette doucement à rire. C'était bien son frère, tabasser avant de parler.

–Où est le tesseract ?

–Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. Répliqua-t-il en riant.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir plaisanter ? s'énerva l'aîné.

–Tu devrais me dire merci. Grogna Loki en se relevant. Maintenant que le Bifrost est détruit, combien d'énergie sombre Odin a-t-il du capter pour t'envoyer ici, sur ta précieuse Terre ?

Thor déposa violemment son marteau par terre avant de saisir son frère par le collet.

–Je te croyais mort, Loki.

–M'as-tu pleuré ?

–Tout le monde était triste. Notre père...

Loki l'interrompit en dressant un doigt afin de marquer son objection.

–Non, c'est ton père. Il t'a révélé ma vraie parenté sans nul doute. Conclut-il en s'échappant de l'emprise que le blond avait sur lui.

S'éloignant, il entendit Thor rétorqué dans son dos :

–Nous avons grandi côte à côte, nous avons joué ensemble, fait la guerre ensemble, tu ne te souviens pas de tout cela ?

–J'ai en mémoire une ombre, débuta Loki en se retournant, vivant dans le sillage de ta magnificence. Je me souviens que tu as laissé tomber ton roi dans l'abysse. J'étais et devrais encore être monarque !

–Alors tu prends le monde que j'aime pour compenser l'affront imaginaire que tu as subi ?

Loki se renfrogna et recula aux paroles de son frère. Un affront _imaginaire_ ? Comment osait-il ? Quand lui était outragé, c'était la fin du monde, mais quand on lui retirait, à lui, quelque chose qui lui revenait de droit de par sa naissance ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un affront _imaginaire_ _!_

–Non. Cette terre est sous ma protection, Loki.

Celui-ci ricana à ces mots.

–Et j'avoue que tu fais un merveilleux travail, mon frère. Les humains s'entretuent par million pendant que tu te lamentes sans rien faire. J'ai pour seul but de les gouverner comme il se doit.

–Te considères-tu comme supérieur aux hommes ?

–Bien entendu.

–Alors tu n'as pas saisi le sens de gouverner, mon frère. Tu n'as donc pas l'étoffe d'un roi. Lui dit son frère en arrivant devant lui.

Loki grogna, lui enfonçant violemment son coude dans son ventre, l'écartant de son chemin alors qu'il remontait la pente.

–J'ai vu des mondes dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler. J'ai accru ma force, fils d'Odin, durant mon exil. J'ai vu la vraie puissance du tesseract, et quand je l'ai brandi...

–Il t'a montré son pouvoir. Le coupa son frère aîné. Qui contrôle l'aspirant monarque ?

–Je suis un monarque !

–Pas sur terre ! Renonce au cube, délaisse ce projet infâme de mettre ces gens à tes pieds... et reviens au royaume. Dit Thor en l'empoignant, finissant sur un ton plus bas, rempli de douleur.

Loki sourit.

–Je ne l'ai plus.

Son frère s'énerva, amenant Mjolnir à lui.

– Tu as besoin du cube pour me ramener à Asgard, mais je l'ai envoyé quelque part, je ne sais pas où.

–Écoute-moi bien, mon frère...

Un trait lumineux passa devant Loki, emportant son frère avec lui.

–J'ai pas entendu. Se moqua-t-il.

Il semblerait qu'Iron Man lui ait rendu service. Il se montrerait peut-être un peu plus gentil avec son fils lorsqu'il parviendrait jusqu'à lui.

Il se hissa au sommet de la butte montagneuse et observa la scène qui se déroulait dans la clairière en bas. Tony Stark et Thor se battait, ignorant complètement qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. Quand Capitaine America les rejoignit, Loki sourit encore plus. Quels idiots ! Enfin, tant pis pour eux et tant mieux pour lui. Son frère lui avait involontairement fourni la diversion qu'il attendait. Maintenant, il avait une petite visite à faire...

* * *

Arrivé à New York, le dieu sentit tout de suite une force inconnue. Choisissant de l'ignorer afin de ne pas avoir un nouveau contretemps indésirable, il se dirigea vers la tour Stark... pour se rendre compte que la puissance étrangère provenait de ce lieu.

Avançant doucement, il parvint à voir une fine membrane protectrice d'un vert émeraude entourer la bâtisse. Il voulut la pénétrer, mais il en fut incapable. Peu importe celui qui avait érigé cette barrière, il le considérait apparemment comme un ennemi. Avec raison, probablement.

Il se concentra, faisant appel à ses propres pouvoirs. Il appuya d'abord dessus doucement avec sa magie, mais la protection ne vacilla même pas. Il se vu forcer d'augmenter sa force, allant presque jusqu'au maximum de ses capacités pour qu'enfin elle cède, éclatant en millier de fragments lumineux qui disparurent lentement de sa vue. Personne ne s'en rendit compte dans les rues environnantes tout comme personne n'avait remarqué leur création. Souriant, Loki put alors entrer dans la bâtisse qui renfermait son objectif et qui l'intriguait de plus en plus.

* * *

Harry se figea en voyant l'inconnu qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait senti sa barrière éclater en morceaux et s'était précipité dans l'escalier sans s'attendre à l'homme élégant qui le fixait d'un œil attentif.

Des cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, des yeux bleus perçants et une mâchoire à la fois forte et élégante combinés à une prestance digne d'un roi, l'inconnu figea l'adolescent par sa beauté. Il ne savait plus très bien s'il rêvait ou s'il souffrait d'hallucinations. Les vêtements de l'étranger ne ressemblaient aucunement à tout ce qu'il avait pu voir et ses parents l'avaient emmené presque partout dans le monde. Ces interrogations le détournèrent momentanément du fait que son bouclier avait été détruit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le sceptre que l'autre tenait fermement qu'il se ramena brutalement à la réalité.

S'écartant des escaliers pour ne pas se retrouver acculer ni risquer de trébucher sur l'une des marches, il se concentra sur sa magie. Ne possédant pas d'armes, c'était son seul moyen de défense. Voyant que l'inconnu semblait plus occupé à le dévisager avec attention qu'à s'en prendre à lui, Harry se retint d'attaquer tout de suite. Il ignorait la raison de sa présence et agir sans plus d'information pourrait lui causer bien des ennuis. Brisant le silence, il demanda :

— Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous réussi à briser mon bouclier ?

L'inconnu sourit, ravi pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Malgré la situation qui pourrait s'avérer périlleuse s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point le sourire de l'homme embellissait encore plus son visage, lui donnant un côté malicieux adorable. Attendez, est-ce qu'il avait dit adorable ? Fort heureusement pour lui, la réponse qui lui fut donnée à ses questions le détourna de ses pensées embarrassantes.

–Je suis Loki, le dieu de la malice. Je viens d'Asgard et il se trouve que je connais, moi aussi, comment me servir de la magie.

Harry fut d'abord surpris par toutes ces informations. Bizarrement, il n'avait aucun doute que l'homme venait d'ailleurs, aussi fou que cela puisse sembler. Peut-être un peu à cause des vêtements, mais tout son être semblait dégager une aura qui n'avait rien d'humain sans lui paraître effrayante pour autant.

–Un dieu ? Rien que ça...

Le jeune homme se passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu tandis qu'il tenait de réfléchir. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre avec le même don que lui.

–Pouvez-vous me prouver ce que vous me dites ?

–Demande-moi de faire quelque chose et je le ferai.

Harry resta songeur un moment avant de se décider. Il tendit sa main droite, paume levée vers le plafond, et y fit apparaître une petite flamme verte.

–Faites comme moi.

Loki sourit et fit de même sans aucune difficulté, créant une copie parfaite de ce qu'avait invoqué le jeune homme. Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux, laissant retomber son bras alors que la flamme s'évaporait.

–Alors c'est vrai... C'est... c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui peut faire de la magie comme moi.

\- Qui te l'a enseigné dans ce cas ? demanda Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

–J'ai appris tout seul. Et vous ?

–Ma mère adoptive me l'a enseigné.

–Vous avez été adopté vous aussi ?

Le dieu lui sourit chaleureusement et cela réchauffa le cœur d'Harry qui semblait tomber de plus en plus sous le charme du maintenant pas si inconnu que cela.

–Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, et, oui, je l'ai été.

Harry devint soudainement gêné, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

–Est-ce que vos... tes parents sont morts aussi ?

Loki prit un air un peu plus sombre, mais sourit de nouveau une seconde à peine plus tard.

–Mon père oui. Je suis né durant la guerre, tu vois. Mais toi, que sais-tu de tes parents ?

–Oh, euh... pas grand-chose. Ma tante et mon oncle n'aimaient pas en parler.

Harry frissonna, hanté par de mauvais souvenirs, et s'apprêtait à continuer lorsqu'il fut surpris par l'étreinte soudaine du dieu qui avait enlacé sa taille de ses bras, posant l'une de ses mains dans le bas de son dos et l'autre sur sa nuque. Loin de se rebiffer, le jeune homme plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Loki et fut étonné lorsque celui-ci passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, essuyant une larme qu'Harry ne s'était même pas senti verser.

–Est-ce que ça va ?

–Mauvais souvenirs. C'est tout.

Loki fronça les sourcils, mais Harry s'écarta soudain. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas qu'un homme parfaitement à son goût le prenne dans ses bras, mais il détestait paraître faible comme à cet instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait cette impression de lui.

–Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Mon père n'est pas là si c'est lui que tu cherches.

–Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais plus moi-même.

En disant cela, Loki avança vers lui, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, le faisant rougir et reculer instinctivement. À son grand dam, il se retrouva soudainement par terre sur l'une des premières marches de l'escalier. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver là alors qu'il avait tout fait au début pour ne pas trébucher ainsi ? Il avait dû s'écarter dans le mauvais sens en s'échappant des bras du dieu qui l'encadraient désormais, les deux mains s'appuyant de chaque côté de lui sur la marche.

Alors que le visage de Loki s'approchait du sien, Harry sentit le sang envahir ses joues. Il aurait pu reculer, gravir les marches aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, mais il ne le voulait pas. C'était peut-être fou et sûrement stupide, mais il se sentait étrangement bien auprès du dieu, exactement comme lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé. Pour cette raison, il n'avait aucun désir de lui échapper.

–Je viens de trouver quelqu'un qui a chamboulé tous mes plans. Souffla le dieu, puis tous les deux fermèrent les yeux, leurs lèvres se joignant doucement.

Harry arrivait à peine à y croire. Son premier baiser ! Des papillons virevoltaient dans son ventre et, lorsque Loki le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, il passa avec confiance ses bras autour de son cou, prolongeant le baiser aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait.

* * *

 _Quelques instants plus tôt..._

Loki arrêta son chemin devant les escaliers, observant le garçon qui s'y trouvait. Celui-ci était descendu peu après son entrée dans la tour et avait aussitôt saisi l'attention du dieu.

Une frêle stature, des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux verts perçants ; Loki n'avait jamais croisé à Asgard de beauté plus naturelle ni de pouvoir si pur. Le garçon n'avait aucun besoin de bijoux ni d'artifice pour attirer les regards. Était-ce lui le fils adoptif de Stark ? L'Asgardien le regarda descendre le restant des marches avec attention, notant avec enchantement la façon gracieuse dont le jeune homme se mouvait, mais également son regard calculateur et prudent.

Ses plans venaient de changer. Alors qu'il avait prévu de venir, enlever le garçon et repartir comme il était venu, il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il serait stupide de faire cela. Le fils de Stark lui serait finalement beaucoup plus utile qu'un simple outil de chantage. Un tel pouvoir, une telle beauté, une telle intelligence... Il serait parfait comme bras droit. Non ! Comme sa reine.

Oui, le garçon serait à lui. Il n'aurait qu'à le séduire et il aurait le monde à ses pieds, à leurs pieds. Il se voyait déjà, assis sur son trône en compagnie du jeune homme. Il se voyait déjà le couvrant de cadeaux, de caresses, de baisers... Oui, il était parfait. Loki était déjà irrémédiablement sous son charme et il allait tout faire pour que ce sentiment soit réciproque.

\- Qui êtes-vous et comment avez-vous réussi à briser mon bouclier ? demanda alors le jeune homme.

Loki sourit. Même sa voix était à la hauteur de sa beauté. Il imposerait le respect lorsqu'il règnerait à ses côtés.

–Je suis Loki, le dieu de la malice. Je viens d'Asgard et il se trouve que je connais, moi aussi, comment me servir de la magie.

–Un dieu ? Rien que ça...

L'Asgardien pouvait comprendre la surprise du jeune homme. Il le prenait plutôt bien comparativement à la réaction que d'autres auraient pu avoir. Lorsque le garçon s'ébouriffa les cheveux en semblant réfléchir, Loki se demanda s'il tentait volontairement de le séduire. Ses cheveux ainsi décoiffés le rendaient encore plus adorable aux yeux du dieu qui lui trouvait des airs de petit chaton sortant du lit.

–Pouvez-vous me prouver ce que vous dîtes ?

Loki jugea la demande acceptable et tout à fait normale. Seul son idiot de frère Thor l'aurait cru sans demander de preuves.

–Demande-moi de faire quelque chose et je le ferai.

Le garçon resta songeur pendant quelques instants, donnant un peu plus de temps au dieu pour l'admirer, imaginant déjà mille scénarios dans sa tête. Puis, le jeune homme tendit sa main droite, sa paume ouverte vers le haut, et fit apparaître une petite flamme verte. Loki sourit face à la démonstration de magie du plus jeune avant de l'imiter. Cela ne lui demanda aucun effort tout comme cela n'avait pas semblé en demander au premier. Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux en laissant tomber son bras, laissant sa flamme disparaître. Loki s'empressa de faire la même chose, laissant sa magie s'éteindre doucement entre ses doigts.

–Alors c'est vrai... C'est... c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui peut faire de la magie comme moi.

\- Qui te l'a enseigné dans ce cas ? demanda l'Asgardien.

Quelqu'un avait bien dû lui en parler, au moins un peu.

–Je l'ai appris tout seul. Et vous ?

Loki ne le montra pas, mais il était impressionné. Apprendre à faire tout cela tout seul demandait beaucoup de pouvoir et de débrouillardise, choses dont son prince ne semblait pas manquer.

–Ma mère adoptive me l'a enseigné.

–Vous avez été adopté vous aussi ?

Loki sourit en voyant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il s'agissait bien du Harry Stark pour qui il était venu ici. Quelle drôle de coïncidences tout de même qu'ils aient tant en commun. Cela ne le faisait que tomber encore plus amoureux de lui.

–Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, et, oui, je l'ai été.

–Est-ce que vos... tes parents sont morts aussi ?

Comme toujours, le sujet de sa parenté assombrit son humeur, mais il se rappela la satisfaction qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait tué son père de sang et, en souriant, il décida de dire une demi-vérité.

–Mon père oui (C'est moi qui l'ai tué). Je suis né durant la guerre, tu vois (Vrai, mais la guerre n'a rien à voir avec la mort de Laufey). Mais toi, que sais-tu de tes parents ?

Peut-être qu'il pourrait savoir d'où venaient ses pouvoirs ainsi?

–Oh, euh... pas grand-chose. Ma tante et mon oncle n'aimaient pas en parler.

Loki vit alors son Harry trembler avant qu'une larme discrète ne vienne dévaler sa joue. Sans même réfléchir à son geste, ce qui était très rare de sa part, il l'enlaça doucement, allant même jusqu'à essuyer la larme qui brillait sur son visage. Il se jura qu'il allait faire regretter quiconque avait causé ce visage-là et quiconque le provoquerait dans le futur. Il refusait de le voir aussi triste.

–Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

–Mauvais souvenirs. C'est tout.

Loki fronça les sourcils à cette réponse évasive et brève et fut surpris lorsque le plus jeune s'écarta soudainement de lui, échappant à son étreinte alors qu'elle n'avait pas semblé le déranger une seconde plus tôt.

–Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Mon père n'est pas là si c'est lui que tu cherches.

Si seulement il savait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour s'assurer que Stark senior ne serait justement pas là.

–Je dois t'avouer que je ne le sais plus moi-même.

Habituellement, sa stratégie était déjà toute préparée d'avance, mais, avec le revirement de situation soudain qui l'avait poussé à changer de plan, il se retrouvait à improviser, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Surtout que le garçon venait de trébucher dans les marches et qu'il l'encerclait maintenant de ses bras. Il avait toujours une porte de sortie derrière lui, mais il lut dans les yeux du plus jeune qu'il ne s'en servirait pas, qu'il désirait autant que lui ce qui allait se produire. Voyant Harry rougir, le rendant encore plus adorable qu'il l'était déjà à ses yeux, il rajouta une dernière chose avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser.

–Je viens de trouver quelqu'un qui a chamboulé tous mes plans.

* * *

Leur baiser fut soudainement interrompu alors que Loki fut balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Cela prit quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne recouvre ses esprits, mais il bondit sur ses pieds quand il vu son père dans son armure s'avancer vers le dieu.

–Papa !

Tony se tourna vers son fils, offrant tout le temps qu'il fallait à Loki pour s'enfuir après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Harry. Le milliardaire s'en rendit compte une seconde trop tard, mais choisi de s'occuper de son fils d'abord. Les autres se chargeraient de le retrouver à sa place.

–Harry, est-ce que ça va ?

Observant les yeux de son fils, Tony soupira de soulagement. Ils étaient toujours du même vert qui caractérisait les iris de son fils. Cependant, il grinça des dents en serrant son fils contre lui. Loki avait osé **embrasser** son fils, il avait osé le toucher ! Il allait l'attraper et puis il lui ferait payer.

Harry commença à se douter que quelque chose clochait, puis le lien se fit lentement dans sa tête. La mission de son père, la soudaine apparition de Loki, un dieu, les deux s'affrontant, apparemment ennemis. Et merde. La mission de son père, c'était Loki !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Je sais que Loki et Harry se sont rapproché très rapidement, mais j'ai voulu montrer que c'était vraiment un coup de foudre qui les a uni. J'espère que vous avez aimé leur rencontre ! À la prochaine et n'oubliez pas de laisser des commentaires si vous avez aimé où si vous avez des idées à me partager. Je suis très ouverte si vous demander poliment.**

 **N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez en tout temps suivre mon avancé dans cette histoire et dans les autres sur mon profil.**

 **Pour ceux qui vivent au Canada : Bonne fête du Canada !**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: Les mondes d'Harry Potter et de Marvel ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais aucun argent avec cette histoire. **

**Je suis vraiment désolé du retard! Merci d'avoir attendu si patiemment pour la suite. J'espère pouvoir publier avec une meilleure fréquence dans le futur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le héros, le vilain et moi?

Chapitre 5

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

–Mmm.

-Harry, est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, papa ! Ça fait une dizaine de fois que tu me le demandes.

-Mais tu es sûr ?

Harry se leva, excédé de l'attention que lui portait son père. Il n'avait rien bon sang !

-Harry !

-Ça va !

Il se sentit mal d'ainsi s'énerver, surtout quand il vit l'air perdu de son père lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face.

-Je m'excuse. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais il n'y a vraiment rien.

-Il t'a embrassé !

-C'était rien.

Son père ne l'écouta même pas, parti dans un autre de ses délires ultras protecteurs.

-Il t'a embrassé. Répéta-t-il. Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que c'était ton premier baiser ?

-Papa ! Je vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

S'il paniquait maintenant, comment réagirait-il s'il lui révélait que c'était bel et bien son premier baiser ? D'ailleurs, il ne le regrettait vraiment pas. C'était un très bon baiser...Il ne fut jamais aussi content qu'à ce moment que son père n'ait pas de dons télépathiques. Il en ferait des cauchemars.

Un bruit infernal se fit alors entendre sur le balcon avant que toute la bande des Avengers décida de s'inviter.

-Tony ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Steve Rogers fut le premier à demander ce que tout le monde voulait savoir depuis qu'ils avaient remarqué le visage mortifié de Stark en entrant.

-Loki était ici.

Tous les héros se figèrent à cette annonce. Stark n'était parti à sa tour que pour vérifier si son fils allait bien lorsqu'ils avaient réussi à retracer Loki jusqu'à New York. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il l'y trouve. Ils n'étaient venus ici que parce qu'ils avaient perdu la trace du dieu et que Tony n'était toujours pas revenu.

Harry recula distraitement, espérant se fondre dans le décor et aller se réfugier dans sa chambre, mais le mouvement attira le regard de Natasha.

-Est-ce que ton fils l'a vu ?

Oh non, pensa Harry. Son père allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour répondre à cette question.

-Évidemment ! Il était seul avec lui quand je suis arrivé. Il avait ses bras autour de lui, il... il l'embrassait !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui déglutit. Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir du trouble dans lequel il s'était mis involontairement en cédant aux avances d'un inconnu ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant...sauf embrasser un dieu voulant dominer le monde apparemment, mais il ne le savait pas à ce moment et maintenant, il ne le reverrait probablement plus. Il ne savait pas si cela le soulageait ou si, au contraire, cela l'attristait.

Il se secoua de ses pensées qui revenaient de nouveau sur Loki. Il avait des problèmes plus urgents à régler, notamment répondre aux questions des Avengers qui semblaient tous sur les nerfs.

* * *

Thor le sentit dès qu'il s'approcha de la tour. Une telle source de pouvoir qu'il crut, pendant un instant, que son frère s'y trouvait. Cependant, il rengaina son marteau quand il ne vit que l'homme de fer et le garçon qui s'avéra être son fils.

Mais d'où venait le pouvoir qu'il ressentait ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le garçon qui se contentait de rester à l'écart. Il n'avait rien senti lorsqu'il avait rencontré les Avengers pour la première fois, cela ne provenait donc pas d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul nouveau visage, et c'était lui.

Pourtant, il lui semblait impossible qu'un mortel puisse posséder une force semblable, surtout quelqu'un d'aussi jeune !

Quand il comprit que l'adolescent s'était retrouvé seul avec son frère, il s'avança d'un air inquiet.

-T'a-t-il fait quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Il l'a embrassé ! répondit en même temps Stark, son cerveau semblant s'être arrêté, obnubilé qu'il était sur cette seule pensée.

-Il ne t'a lancé aucun sort ?

-Il ne t'a pas touché avec son sceptre ? questionna à son tour Natasha.

-Son sceptre ?

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler l'avoir brièvement vu aux côtés de Loki, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'effleuré.

-Non, pas à ma connaissance.

Tandis que Natasha et Thor se rapprochèrent de l'adolescent pour deux raisons différentes, le capitaine les suivant de près, Banner regardait d'un œil inquiet Tony qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Un sort...un sort ! Mon fils a été forcé, violé !

-Je ne pense pas qu'un baiser peut être considéré comme un viol.

Il se retint d'ajouter que, à en voir le rougissement des joues du garçon, il avait été consentant.

-Parce que ça pourrait aller plus loin qu'un baiser !

Le docteur soupira. Ce n'était apparemment pas la chose à dire.

De leur côté, Natasha avait presque plaqué Harry contre la vitre, lui faisant ouvrir grand les yeux afin d'observer la couleur de ses iris.

-Ils sont toujours verts.

Harry réussit à sortir de sa grippe aussitôt qu'elle le relâcha un peu et s'éloigna de la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils.

-Évidemment, pourquoi ils auraient changé de couleur ?

-Loki s'amuse à prendre possession d'autres personnes avec son sceptre. Tous les yeux de ses victimes ont pris une teinte bleutée, je devais m'assurer que ce n'était pas ton cas.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, restant figé sur place.

-Il contrôle les gens ?

-Oui, il leur fait faire ce qu'il veut. Il pourrait ordonner à quelqu'un de tuer son voisin et il le ferait.

Harry devint blême, mais Thor riposta :

-Mon frère n'est pas intéressé par de simples meurtres futiles de la sorte. Cependant, il est à même de déclencher une véritable guerre avec une telle arme.

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas déjà déclenchée ? Il a le Tesseract.

L'adolescent devenait de plus en plus inquiet à chaque seconde qui passait.

-Il est encore temps de l'arrêter.

-Il faudrait pour ça qu'on le retrouve. Il était sous notre nez et il a quand même réussi à nous échapper.

-Mon frère est habile, mais nous ne nous laisserons plus distraire. Il ne nous échappera pas une deuxième fois.

Banner s'avança, ayant décidé de laisser Tony se calmer tout seul.

-Nous avons réussi à le localiser une fois. Nous devrions pouvoir le faire à nouveau. Avec un peu de chance, la deuxième fois sera la bonne.

-Il ne faut pas se laisser décourager après une seule tentative. Compléta Steve.

Harry commençait à se sentir de trop, coincé en plein milieu d'une réunion de guerre. Il choisit d'en profiter afin de s'éloigner, peut-être retourner dans sa chambre en attendant que son père se calme. S'il était chanceux, il n'appellerait pas sa mère...Non, il allait sûrement l'appeler et exagérait les évènements comme il avait tendance à faire. Quoique, plus il en entendait et plus il comprenait tous les enjeux de la situation et il se sentait complètement dépassé.

Oui, Loki avait le physique d'un dieu, ce qui était normal puisqu'il en était un, mais il était le vilain que son père combattait. Un vilain qui était prêt à tuer et à asservir les autres pour atteindre son but. Pour la première fois, il regretta son acte irréfléchi. Qui embrasserait un inconnu après tout ? En y réfléchissant, ce n'était vraiment pas brillant. Pourtant, sur le coup, cela lui avait semblé presque logique. L'attirance qu'il avait ressentie avait été si subite, si irrésistible...

Mais il avait été idiot et cela ne devait plus jamais se produire, même si, au fond de lui, une petite voix priait pour une deuxième rencontre, un deuxième baiser.

Pour sa sécurité, et la santé mentale de son père, il ne devrait plus jamais le revoir. Il devait avouer que cette perspective l'attristait, mais c'était la chose à faire. De toute manière, Loki avait, semble-t-il, une guerre à mener contre son père et ses alliés. Il n'aurait pas le temps de penser à lui et encore moins de chercher à le revoir.

Il fut surpris quand un bras fort le tira vers lui alors qu'il s'éloignait.

-Tu es certain que mon frère ne t'a rien fait ?

-Oui, certain. Je ne ressens rien de différent.

Il le regardait d'un air douteux et l'adolescent devint nerveux sous son regard. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il connaissait quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas ?

-Ça y est ! J'appelle ta mère, elle va venir te chercher et tu ne la quitteras plus d'une semelle !

Son père venait finalement de s'arracher à sa mini crise de panique et brandissait déjà son téléphone quand Thor intervint:

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit la chose à faire.

-Comment ça ? Je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul !

-Ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pensais. Je crois plutôt que nous devrions l'emmener au SHIELD. Je ressens une curieuse énergie provenir de lui et je préférais l'avoir sous les yeux au cas où mon frère lui ait fait quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

Tony, paniqué, enlaça son fils, encerclant son visage de ses mains.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment tu te sens ?

Pour au moins la vingtième fois, il répondit:

-Je vais bien, papa.

Pourtant, il ressentait comme un nœud à l'estomac. Est-ce que Thor savait pour sa magie ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ? demanda Natasha en s'avançant, regardant attentivement l'adolescent comme pour tenter de trouver la moindre anormalité dans son comportement.

-Ça ressemble étrangement à ce que mon frère dégage, comme si un peu de sa magie s'était attaché à lui. Enfin, c'est la seule explication que j'ai pour l'instant. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

La rousse fronça les sourcils et Harry eut soudainement les mains moites. Que devait-il dire ? Que c'était sa magie ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Apparemment, elle ressemblait à celle du dieu tentant présentement de conquérir le monde, cela n'allait sûrement pas plaire à son père ni à personne. Devait-il faire semblant que Thor avait raison ? Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de supporter leur surveillance constante. Quoique, s'il découvrait sa magie, qui dit que ce ne serait pas encore pire ?

Il enlaça soudainement son père, légèrement tremblant. Non, il n'était pas prêt. Si son père le prenait mal...s'il le rejetait...il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour tenter sa chance en ce moment. Il ne serait probablement jamais assez fort pour ça. Il l'aimait trop. Il les aimait trop. Aussi bien qu'ils croient que c'était des résidus de magie de Loki. C'était mieux pour lui finalement.

-Ça va ?

Son père n'avait pas hésité à le recevoir dans ses bras, resserrant aussitôt ses bras autour de son fils.

-Fatigué, c'est tout.

-Évidemment, mon chéri. On va aller faire tes valises.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu vas me suivre au SHIELD. Je te trouverai des appartements. Au moins, comme ça, tu seras en sécurité.

-Dis plutôt que tu veux garder un œil sur moi.

-C'est ce que j'ai dit: en sécurité.

-Je vais avertir Fury qu'on ramène un invité.

-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de fausse joie en imaginant qu'on a réussi à capturer Loki. Plaisanta timidement le docteur Banner.

Au même instant, Natasha reçut un message qu'elle parcourut rapidement.

-Aucune chance, Loki vient d'attaquer en Russie.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Thor.

-Est-ce qu'on doit y aller ? En disant cela, le regard de Tony vacillait entre son fils et l'agente du SHIELD.

-C'est inutile. Il sera déjà reparti avant même qu'on se mette en route. Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas trop de dommages collatéraux.

-Par ça tu veux des morts de gens innocents se trouvant au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?

Banner ne semblait pas avoir apprécié le ton détaché de la rousse. Celle-ci se contenta de hocher la tête.

-J'appelle Fury et on part. On est demandé.

-Je vais aller avec Harry faire ses valises.

En disant cela, son père le tira doucement vers sa chambre. L'adolescent, lui, était figé. Attaque...Russie...Loki...dommages collatéraux...morts...Tout cela devenait horriblement vrai. Celui qu'il embrassait il y a une heure à peine était peut-être en train de tuer des gens innocents. Il se dégouta soudainement lui-même. Il laissa, sans grand enthousiasme, son père le pousser faire ses valises.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu après toute l'attente...N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé. Si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir publier un chapitre à tous les dimanches.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer: Les Avengers ont été inventés par Marvel et Harry Potter par J. K. Rowling, par conséquent, rien ne m'appartient.**

 **Après une longue absence, dû à l'école et à une tonne d'autres choses, me voici de retour! Merci à tous ceux qui ont aimé l'histoire jusqu'à présent et qui sont toujours présents.**

* * *

Harry se laissa tomber sur son nouveau lit en soupirant. Ils étaient arrivés il y avait à peine quelques minutes et déjà il questionnait sa décision même si, au final, il n'avait pas tellement eu le choix. Une fois que son père s'était mis en tête de le protéger, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui échapper. Il était tenace quand il voulait, sa mère serait d'accord sur ce point.

D'ailleurs, il avait promis à son père de l'appeler une fois dans sa chambre. Il soupira de nouveau, gagnant quelques secondes en se rappelant son arrivée dans l'héliporteur.

Les hélices lui ébouriffaient encore les cheveux quand ils mirent pied à terre sur le pont de l'énorme avion du SHIELD.

Colson les y attendait, impeccable comme d'habitude.

–Bonjour Harry.

–Salut.

–Je vais t'amener à ta chambre, ton père et les autres sont demandés.

–Fury a déjà hâte de nous revoir ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Tony avant d'embrasser son fils sur le front.

Déjà, l'héliporteur se préparait à prendre son envol.

Il regarda son père et son équipe s'éloigner de l'autre côté avant de suivre Colson. L'homme n'était pas très bavard, mais Harry l'aimait bien. Il était gentil, plus sensible que les autres agents malgré son efficacité.

–J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop. C'est plutôt occupé ces temps-ci.

–J'ai cru le comprendre. J'ai amené des livres.

–Parfait. Tu as le droit de te promener bien sûr, mais je n'ai pas à te rappeler de ne pas déranger les agents ?

–Pour qui me prends-tu ?

Harry simula une moue vexée et Colson sourit.

–Pour le fils de ton père. J'espère qu'il se tiendra tranquille avec toi à bord. Il faudra bien qu'il montre l'exemple.

–Tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas son genre.

–Hélas, c'est sûrement grâce à Pepper que tu as aussi bien tourné.

Harry rit doucement.

–Probablement. Mon père veut que je l'appelle, je lui dis bonjour de ta part ?

–Ce serait apprécié. Voici ta chambre. Celle de ton père est juste en face.

–Merci.

Colson l'avait laissé tout de suite après et Harry se tenait maintenant sur son lit, le téléphone dans la main.

–Courage. Murmura-t-il avant de peser sur le contact de sa mère.

* * *

Loki, revenant de Russie où il s'était défoulé, ramenant par le fait même un autre outil pour le docteur Selvig, s'avéra pensif. Il ne devait pas détourner son attention de sa quête première ou les conséquences seraient… très déplaisantes. Cependant, ses pensées revenaient constamment sur le jeune homme, Harry. Il sentait encore le goût sucré de ses lèvres et son corps contre le sien. Si seulement Stark ne les avait pas dérangés à ce moment…

Nul doute qu'il ne le laisserait plus seul, tenter de revenir à la tour serait une bêtise en plus d'une énorme perte de temps. Il doutait fort qu'Harry s'y trouve encore. Restait à savoir où son père l'avait emmené.

Peut-être avec lui à bord de l'héliporteur ? C'était une idée. Très probable d'ailleurs. Stark voudrait sans doute l'enfermer pour le protéger. Peut-être devrait-il aller y faire un tour ?

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses traits. Oui, c'est ce qu'il allait faire. En étant à l'intérieur, il lui serait facile de savoir si le jeune homme s'y trouvait également et, sinon, il pourrait en profiter pour semer la zizanie parmi la troupe désorganisée de Fury. De plus, Barton pourrait le faire sortir dès qu'il le voudrait. Pas comme s'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Ces pathétiques humains se trompaient lourdement s'ils croyaient pouvoir l'arrêter. Quoique, Thor se trouvait maintenant parmi eux…

Peu importe ! Il s'en chargerait lui-même et il n'aurait plus à s'en préoccuper. Il était si niais qu'il pourrait facilement le tromper aux besoins avec ses illusions. Cette technique avait fait ses preuves par le passé.

Satisfait de son plan, il se leva. Bien sûr, il ne se contenterait pas d'aller cogner à leur porte. Ce serait trop évident. Il suffisait qu'il cause du grabuge pour que les Avengers se précipitent. Il se laissera alors arrêter et ces idiots le feront entrer eux-mêmes au sein de leur QG soi-disant bien protégé.

Un sourire en coin, il regarda la carte du monde accrochée sur le mur. Où allait-il attaquer ?

* * *

Harry entendait encore les cris de sa mère dans sa pauvre oreille. Pourtant, comme à son habitude, elle s'était rapidement calmée et avait été très pragmatique, s'assurant qu'il ne courait plus aucun danger. Cependant, elle possédait une bonne paire de poumons et il était prêt à croire que si elle avait continué de s'alarmer de la sorte, il serait devenu sourd.

C'était sûrement une bénédiction qu'il n'ait pas eu ses deux parents à ses côtés après le départ de Loki. Il n'aurait pas survécu à cela.

Soupirant, il se leva de son lit où il s'était laissé tomber après son appel. Ne désirant pas rester assis plus longtemps, il décida d'aller marcher un peu. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'explorer les lieux plus en profondeur. Il se doutait que plusieurs pièces lui seraient probablement interdites d'accès au vu de la nature de l'organisation, mais il devrait être en mesure de se familiariser avec les espaces plus publics. Peut-être qu'il croiserait son père une fois sa réunion finie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps celle-ci était censée durer. Personne ne le savait probablement, c'était comme ça en temps de guerre.

En temps de guerre. C'était toujours aussi difficile à croire.

Il choisit de ne pas s'attarder sur cette pensée. Une réaction probablement lâche, mais il avait déjà suffisamment de soucis sans en plus rajouter le fait que c'était le sort de la terre entière qui se jouait présentement. Il y avait de quoi paniquer. Les couloirs se ressemblaient tous, mais, heureusement, des écriteaux étaient affichés à une distance régulière, indiquant où menaient les divers embranchements. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un avion puisse être aussi énorme !

Il déboucha alors sur ce qui ressemblait à la salle de commande, probablement la pièce la plus vaste de l'héliporteur. Longeant les murs, craignant de déranger tous les agents qui semblaient très occupés, il regarda la fenêtre pour voir le paysage défiler sous lui. Une chance qu'il n'avait pas peur des hauteurs, sinon il aurait sans doute subi un malaise à cet instant. Ils étaient si haut ! Il parvenait à peine à discerner des immeubles en contre-bas.

Une soudaine agitation se déclara derrière lui et Harry se retourna curieusement afin d'en savoir la cause. Il semblait y avoir un attroupement devant l'un des ordinateurs avant que tous se mettent à réagir, courant faire il ne savait pas quoi. La majorité se dirigea vers la droite, disparaissant dans les couloirs opposés à ceux d'où il était arrivé plus tôt. Les voyant rentrer un code avant de continuer, il se douta qu'il s'agissait d'une section qu'il ne pourrait pas visiter, pas seul en tout cas. Une seule personne continua tout droit, montant les marches avant de disparaitre par une porte qui cette fois n'avait pas semblé demander de mot de passe.

Il accusa sa curiosité lorsqu'il décida de la suivre. Les autres agents avaient conservé leur place, mais semblaient tous plus agités. Il se demandait comment ils pouvaient tous être au courant alors que lui-même se trouvait à côté et n'avait rien entendu, surtout étant donné le fait que personne ne semblait faire la même tâche qu'un autre, quand il remarqua que tous étaient équipés d'un petit casque d'écoute. Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et c'était une très bonne idée, très pratique pour transmettre les ordres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il en était étonné. Fury était leur directeur après tout et, d'après les rares fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, c'était un homme pragmatique.

C'est probablement leur agitation qui fit en sorte qu'il passa inaperçu, car pas un seul agent ne tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma doucement derrière lui.

Il resta immobile quelques instants, vérifiant que le couloir dans lequel il venait de déboucher était vide. Il ignorait s'il avait le droit de s'y trouver, mais sa curiosité était plus forte que l'interdit. Il n'avait qu'à ne pas se faire prendre et personne ne serait au courant.

Il entendait encore les pas de l'agente plus loin à sa gauche et tourna dans leur direction. Aussitôt, il la vue rentrer dans une salle dont il se rapprocha rapidement. Il se laissa glisser sous les fenêtres donnant sur le local, tendant l'oreille, espérant pouvoir entendre ce qu'il s'y disait.

Avec frustration, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la pièce devait être insonorisée. Évidemment. Il était après tout dans une base ultra secrète, ils étaient équipés pour ne pas qu'on puisse les espionner facilement.

Cependant, ils ne possédaient pas ses pouvoirs. Soudain, c'était comme si la fenêtre était devenue aussi mince que l'air. Il entendit tout comme s'il se trouvait à leurs côtés dans la pièce.

–Quoi ?

–Loki, monsieur. Il a été vu à Tokyo.

–C'est un fan de manga ?

–Pas le temps de jouer Stark. Nous devrions nous y rendre sans perdre de temps.

Harry eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête que la porte s'ouvrait déjà et il s'empressa d'annuler son sort. Il fit un sourire gêné à la troupe des Avengers qui le regardèrent, certains surpris d'autres plissant les sourcils. Seul son père ne s'arrêta que pendant une brève seconde. Il tendit sa main à son fils pour l'aider à se relever et continua à marcher.

–Pourquoi vous restez figé là ? Je croyais qu'on avait une mission urgente ?

Ses paroles suffirent pour que le reste de l'équipe se remette à l'action, ce qui n'empêcha pas Steve de corriger le plus jeune alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de son père qui l'entrainait gentiment avec lui.

–Tu ne devrais pas être là, petit.

–Les règles ne sont là que pour ceux qui sont incapables de les briser, Rogers, et c'est de mon fils que tu parles.

–Ne me dit pas que c'est un autre fauteur de trouble. Dit Natasha.

–Non, non. Moi, je crée des ennuis, lui, il les attire. C'est un don dans la famille.

–Un don, vraiment ?

Le capitaine ne semblait pas convaincu, mais Tony n'en fit pas grand cas. En fait, même s'il plaisantait, Harry se doutait que son père était toujours aussi inquiet pour lui. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la salle de contrôle. Les soldats partant se préparer au combat. Son père resta un moment en arrière avec lui, le menant jusqu'à la porte menant aux chambres.

–Si tout se passe bien, nous ramènerons Loki, enchainé, ici. Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, mais je ne veux pas, d'aucune façon, que tu entres en contact avec lui, d'accord ? Tu peux espionner autant de nos rencontres que tu veux, je m'en fiche, mais n'essaie pas de lui rendre visite seul dans sa cellule. Tu m'as bien compris ?

–Oui, papa. Pourquoi je le ferais de toute façon ?

–Parce qu'il est différent de tout ce que tu as jamais vu et que c'est dans ta nature d'être curieux peut-être ?

Il devait admettre que cela le représentait bien.

–J'ai compris, papa. Il est dangereux. Je ne m'approcherai pas. Maintenant tu devrais aller l'attraper. Ton discours ne sert à rien si Loki ne se trouve pas au chaud dans sa cellule.

Son père le regarda quelques instants avant de hocher la tête. Il le serra contre lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de faire demi-tour en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Harry le regarda disparaitre avant de se rendre de nouveau dans sa chambre, songeur.

* * *

 **Fini! J'espère que vous avez aimé, si oui, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance alors on se revoit samedi prochain! Entre temps, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aller voir sur mon profil afin de voir mon horaire de publication.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi et je ne fais pas d'argent avec mes histoires, c'est pourquoi je suis pauvre. **

**Comme promis, voici un nouveau chapitre, une semaine plus tard.**

* * *

Harry ne réussit pas à rester immobile bien longtemps. En fait, le silence de sa chambre le rendit bientôt fou, n'ayant que ses pensées à écouter. Malgré tout ce qu'il savait maintenant sur Loki, il ne parvenait pas à oublier les émotions qu'il avait ressenties lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. C'était sans parler des sensations qui l'avaient envahie quand ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser.

Premier baiser. Il le disait comme s'il voulait qu'il y ait un deuxième… et c'était le cas. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, revivre cette expérience était un de ses désirs les plus chers et il s'en voulait. Comment pouvait-il ressentir ça pour un meurtrier ? Un dieu meurtrier qui voulait conquérir le monde et contre qui son père se battait. Il avait vraiment gagné le gros lot. S'il avait eu des doutes sur sa chance, il savait maintenant avec certitude que celle-ci l'avait bel et bien abandonné.

Peut-être que, s'il le revoyait, la personne qui l'avait embrassé et le dieu malfaisant formeraient finalement une seule et même personne dans sa tête et il cesserait de l'aimer.

Attends ! L'aimer ?

Il était encore plus dans de beaux draps qu'il ne le croyait déjà. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois et déjà… cela ressemblait à ces histoires de coup de foudre dans les romans à l'eau de rose et cela lui donnait la migraine rien qu'à y penser.

Il se rappela l'avertissement que lui avait donné son père et dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Il ne devait pas revoir Loki. C'était trop dangereux.

Étrangement, il avait plus peur de sa réaction que de celle du dieu si leur route se croisait de nouveau.

Repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, il sortit de sa chambre, décidé à aller rejoindre Bruce Banner. Il avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas suivi les autres. Il savait que celui-ci n'aimait pas se battre alors ce n'était guère surprenant. Ses talents étaient mieux utilisés dans son laboratoire. Il devait encore être en train d'y travailler à cet instant. Peut-être pourrait-il se rendre utile ? Cela aurait l'avantage de lui changer les esprits.

Il cogna sur le cadre de la porte après être entré. Le scientifique lui tournait le dos et il ne voulait pas le faire sursauter. L'homme se retourna, une main sur le clavier sur lequel il travaillait.

–Oui ?

Son ton était très doux et apaisant, mais Harry pouvait voir la fatigue sur ses traits. Il aimait beaucoup Bruce même s'il le connaissait peu et il était vraiment désolé de tout ce qu'il devrait affronter quotidiennement. D'une certaine manière, il parvenait à comprendre la peur qu'il ressentait envers lui-même. Après tout, il avait lui aussi vécu quelque chose de similaire quand il avait découvert ses pouvoirs. Avec l'âge, il avait appris à contrôler sa magie et, ce faisant, avait cessé de la craindre. Malheureusement, son ainé était incapable de faire de même, ne possédant pas la moindre manière afin d'apprendre à contrôler son « pouvoir ». C'est pour cela qu'il savait qu'il le considérait plutôt comme une malédiction.

–Je voulais savoir si vous auriez besoin d'aide.

–Si tu étais un gamin ordinaire, je t'aurais dit que ce que je fais est au-dessus de tes capacités, mais je suppose que ton père a dû te montrer deux ou trois trucs ?

Le sourire que lui fit le garçon était une réponse suffisante.

–Alors, voyons ce que tu peux faire.

* * *

–La priorité en arrivant est de mettre tout le monde en sûreté, loin de la bataille.

Le capitaine était en train de mettre au point leur stratégie alors qu'il filait à grande vitesse vers la ville de Tokyo.

–Très bien. Vous vous en chargez, moi j'ai des comptes à régler avec cornes de bouc.

–Tu n'es pas le seul qui a des comptes à régler avec Loki. On en a tous.

Natasha le regardait du coin de l'œil tandis qu'elle dirigeait le jet.

–Peut-être, mais je suis celui qui peut l'atteindre le plus rapidement.

–Laissez-moi m'en charger. C'est mon frère malgré tout.

–Oui, parce que la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé ça avait vraiment l'air de bien se passer.

–Si tu ne nous avais pas interrompus…

–Il se serait mis à genoux et se serait excusé ? Permets-moi d'en douter. Entre-temps, il s'en est pris à mon fils et je peux vous jurer qu'il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça.

Thor semblait sur le point de protester, mais l'éclat qu'il vit dans les yeux de l'homme le fit reculer. Pas de peur, mais de respect. Il ne pouvait que respecter les paroles d'un père, car c'était comme cela que Tony agissait à cet instant. Fini les fanfaronnades, il pensait maintenant à son fils avant tout.

–Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes seul avec lui, après j'arrive.

Ils se fixaient encore du regard quand le capitaine rajouta :

–Nous arriverons tous. Cinq minutes devraient être suffisantes afin de vider les environs. Tu distrairas Loki pendant ce temps.

–Je ne ferai pas que le divertir, sois-en sûr.

Steve hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Natasha.

–Est-ce que cet engin peut aller plus vite ?

–Je vais déjà au maximum. Nous devrions arriver dans quinze minutes.

–C'est trop long. Il pourrait déjà être parti quand nous arriverons.

–Tu devras faire avec capitaine. Cet avion est l'un des plus rapides de la planète. On peut difficilement faire mieux.

Le soldat paraissait toujours mécontent, mais il dut ronger son frein. Peut-être que tout ceci était une ruse ? Peut-être que Loki avait l'intention de les faire courir après lui autour du globe, les laissant toujours à la traine derrière lui ?

Lorsque les tours de la ville parurent à l'horizon, ils étaient tous tendus. Sans plus attendre, Tony ouvrit la porte sans demander de permission et s'élança dans les airs. Natasha ralentit légèrement l'avion, laissant Iron Man partir en observation. Ils ne pouvaient pas évacuer toute la ville, ils devraient se concentrer sur l'endroit où se trouvait Loki.

Tony trouva rapidement le dieu. Comme il l'avait fait en Allemagne, il tenait une foule entière sous son pouvoir, en plein centre-ville.

–Loki est ici.

Il envoya aussitôt les coordonnées à Natasha puis cessa de se soucier des autres. Ils finiraient par le rejoindre bien assez tôt. En attendant, il avait un dieu à battre.

* * *

Un éclat de lumière attira le regard de Loki qui eut juste le temps de s'écarter afin d'éviter l'attaque.

–La chance du débutant. La prochaine fois, je ne vous manquerai pas.

Le dieu rit.

–Vous êtes bien confiant. Où sont les autres ? Ils ne vous ont certainement pas envoyé seul.

–Ç'aurait été bien suffisant pour s'occuper de vous.

Il lui lança une autre attaque que Loki évita cette fois plus facilement, l'ayant vu venir beaucoup plus tôt.

–Qu'aviez-vous dit ? Que vous ne me manqueriez pas ?

L'homme ne lui répondit pas et il regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage. Cela lui aurait apporté une encore plus grande satisfaction. Il savait que, pour que son plan fonctionne, il devrait finir par se rendre, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'amuser avant.

Il évita un autre tir, mais ne put voir le coup de poing qui l'envoya sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Se frottant la mâchoire, il se releva en ricanant. Il avait été un peu assommé, mais rien de très grave.

Décidant de ne plus se contenter d'attendre et de parer les attaques de l'homme de fer, il laissa une illusion prendre sa place et réapparut derrière l'homme. Celui-ci frappa son sosie qui s'évanouit, figeant l'Avenger qui se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir le coup de sceptre sur son bras. Il poussa un grognement, mais repoussa le dieu qui revint aussitôt à l'attaque, tournant autour et visant chacune de ses ouvertures.

Son armure le protégeait bien, mais certaines plaques s'étaient renfoncées et il fut bientôt forcé de s'élever de nouveau afin d'attaquer Loki du ciel.

–On retourne en arrière ? Cela n'avait pourtant pas fonctionné la dernière fois. Je doute que cela soit bien différent. Dis le dieu en évitant un nouveau tir.

–Sauf qu'il n'est pas tout seul cette fois, mon frère.

Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le marteau de son frère qui le cloua sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Tandis que Thor rappelait son arme à sa main, il vit du coin de l'œil l'avion et le reste des Avengers se rapprocher.

Il choisit leur arrivée comme étant un bon moment pour se rendre et resta par terre, laissant l'autre asgardien le relever.

–Tu vas goûter à l'hospitalité de nos cellules, cornes de bouc.

Loki retint un sourire. Il y comptait bien et si le fils de Stark s'y trouvait comme il le pensait, son séjour allait être très plaisant, il n'en doutait pas.

* * *

Des bruits de pas détournèrent l'attention de l'adolescent de sur son travail. Tournant la tête, il vit une dizaine d'agents traverser le corridor et il se rapprocha de la vitre, curieux.

Bruce avait tourné lui aussi la tête, mais était resté à sa place.

Le regard du garçon se dirigea aussitôt vers le centre du groupe où se trouvait le prisonnier ainsi escorté. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il le reconnut.

Son regard croisa celui du dieu qui avait déclaré la guerre à l'agence du S.H.I.E.L.D. et y resta figé. Il fut encore plus chamboulé par le sourire que celui-ci lui envoya, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Il resta immobile alors qu'il s'éloignait, les yeux posés sur son dos.

La dernière chose qu'il vu de Loki fut le sourire qu'il lui envoya par-dessus son épaule. Il ne vu pas, par contre, le regard de Bruce qui s'éternisa sur lui, le front plissé.

Les paumes moites, le cœur battant la chamade, il laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre la vitre. Il était fait. Il était amoureux du dieu, il n'y avait plus aucun doute. Même en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être auprès de lui ou simplement le regarder, même de loin. Il avait eu l'intention de résister à ses sentiments, mais il ne savait plus si c'était possible.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **Pauvre Harry. Que va-t-il faire? N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé et à la semaine prochaine!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer** **: Les Avengers appartiennent à Marvel et Harry Potter à J. K. Rowling.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires! Vous m'avez fait sourire et m'avez motiver comme jamais. Vous êtes vraiment super!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 8

–Au cas où ce ne serait pas clair, si vous tentez de vous échapper ou faites mine d'endommager cette verrière…

Fury se tenait devant la cage qui renfermait Loki et, à ces mots, souleva le couvercle d'un bouton avant de taper sur plusieurs touches rapidement. Aussitôt, le sol en dessous de la cage s'ouvrit et le vent rugit dans la pièce. Le dieu jeta un coup d'œil curieux sous ses pieds.

–Vous faites une chute de 9 kilomètres dans un piège en acier trempé. Vous avez saisi le principe ? Insecte, botte. Conclut le directeur en pointant le prisonnier puis le bouton.

Loki ricana, mais aima que l'homme se soit souvenu des mots qu'il avait prononcés lors de leur première rencontre. S'il pensait que sa pathétique menace l'effrayait. La chute l'assommerait sûrement, mais il lui faudrait beaucoup plus que cela pour le tuer.

–Une cage vraiment impressionnante qui, je pense, n'a pas été conçue pour moi.

–Une boite fabriquée pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que vous.

Nick Fury referma tout et le vent cessa de siffler dans leurs oreilles.

–Oh oui, je sais. Une bête sauvage qui prétend encore être un homme. Vous devez vraiment être désespéré pour faire appel à ces créatures perdues pour assurer votre protection.

Il avait prononcé ces mots en fixant la caméra, comme s'il s'adressait directement aux personnes assises dans la pièce d'à côté qui regardaient probablement tout sur les écrans à leur disposition, avant de reposer son regard sur le directeur.

–Si je suis désespéré ? Vous voulez semer le chaos sur ma planète, vous volez une force qui échappe à votre contrôle, vous dites être pour la paix et vous tuez juste pour vous amuser. Oui, vous m'avez vraiment poussé au désespoir. Il se pourrait bien que vous le regrettiez.

La menace amusa beaucoup le dieu.

–Admettez que ça vous vexe beaucoup d'avoir raté votre chance. D'avoir le tesseract, d'avoir une puissance énorme, renouvelable à l'infini… qu'en auriez-vous fait ? Un phare brillant pour toute l'humanité ? Je suis là pour vous montrer en quoi consiste la vraie puissance.

Le silence régna pendant un moment après, les deux hommes se contentant de se fixer du regard, Fury, son visage ne trahissant aucune émotion, Loki, arborant un sourire. Le directeur fit un petit sourire en coin puis se retourna en disant :

– Et bien, prévenez-moi si la vraie puissance veut un magazine ou autre chose.

* * *

–Il m'a l'air sympathique ce garçon.

Banner fut le premier à prendre la parole, tentant apparemment de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils étaient tous tendus depuis que Loki était à bord de l'héliporteure.

Harry était assis à l'écart, silencieux.

–Loki va faire trainer les choses. Alors, Thor, quel est son plan ?

Le capitaine semblait pressé de pouvoir formuler son propre plan maintenant qu'ils semblaient avoir l'avantage.

–Il a une armée, les Chitauris, qui ne vient ni d'Asgard ni d'aucun monde connu. Il veut lancer ses troupes contre vos semblables. Ils vont lui livrer la terre. En retour, il leur remettra sans doute le tesseract.

–Une armée ? Qui vient de l'espace ?

Steve avait de la difficulté à le croire d'après l'air sur son visage. Malgré tout, Harry devait avouer qu'il n'était même plus surpris. Après avoir rencontré deux dieux dans la même journée, il lui faudrait beaucoup plus pour l'étonner.

–Il a donc besoin d'un autre passage. Voilà pourquoi Loki a enlevé Selvig.

Banner était déjà plongé dans ses calculs.

–Selvig ? S'étonna Thor.

–Oui. C'est un astrophysicien.

–Et un ami.

–Je veux savoir pourquoi Loki s'est laissé arrêter. Il guidera aucune armée depuis ici.

Steve cherchait toujours à comprendre, les nouvelles informations ne lui donnant pratiquement rien.

–On ne devrait pas se concentrer sur Loki. On sent bien que ce type est un fou furieux. C'est un malade mental à enfermer.

Harry ne sut pas s'il avait seulement imaginé, mais il crut voir le regard de Banner se poser sur lui tandis qu'il disait cela, comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Si c'était le cas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il le savait déjà tout ça, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir un pincement au cœur.

–Prenez garde à vos paroles. Loki est peut-être fantasque, mais c'est un fils d'Asgard. C'est également mon frère.

C'était complètement illogique qu'il se sente un peu apaisé en entendant cela, qu'il soit content que quelqu'un prenne sa défense tandis que lui ne le pouvait pas. Pourquoi voudrait-il le défendre ? Pour autant qu'il le savait, Banner disait la vérité.

–Il a exécuté 80 personnes en deux jours.

C'était tout aussi illogique qu'un poids tombe sur son estomac en écoutant Natasha dire de simples faits. Loki était un tueur. Il le savait déjà. C'était ça le problème. C'était un problème, car cela ne changeait rien pour lui. Il était sacrément tordu.

–Il a été adopté.

Que son frère tente de s'éloigner de lui alors même que lui, qui ne lui avait parlé qu'une seule fois, en était incapable était l'une des preuves qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

–Il faut examiner l'aspect technique. L'iridium. Pourquoi lui faut-il de l'iridium ?

–C'est un agent stabilisant.

Ces mots marquèrent l'arrivée de son père qui continua sa discussion avec l'agent Coulson.

–Alors, choisissez une fin de semaine et je vous emmène en jet à Portland. Il faut entretenir la flamme.

–D'accord, mais excusez-moi, on m'attend.

Celui-ci était vraisemblablement gêné par tous les regards posés sur lui. Son père savait comment attirer l'attention.

–Ça veut dire que le passage va rester ouvert au lieu de s'effondrer comme au S.H.I.E.L.D.

Aussitôt que l'agent s'était éloigné, son père avait repris le fil de la discussion comme si de rien n'était. Croisant son regard, il plissa les sourcils.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Harry ? Je t'ai cherché dans tes appartements.

–Il était avec moi quand Loki est arrivé. Je l'ai emmené avec moi.

Harry regarda son père le plus calmement qu'il put, ne laissant rien paraitre de son trouble. Cela suffit pour le calmer puisqu'il continua ses explications. Il y avait de quoi donner le tournis, mais Harry était habitué.

–Ça veut aussi dire que le passage pourra s'ouvrir aussi largement et longtemps que Loki le voudra. Hissez la misaine, cap à tribord.

Les autres membres de l'équipe et de l'agence le regardèrent étrangement, mais l'adolescent se contenta de sourire. La présence de son père lui faisait du bien même s'il n'osait pas vraiment rien lui dire.

–Cet homme fait une partie de Galaga ! Il pensait passer inaperçu, mais je l'ai vu. Comment Fury peut voir ses écrans ?

–Il tourne la tête.

–Ça doit être fatigant.

Harry plissa cependant les yeux en voyant le manège de son père. Il reconnaissait ce comportement. Il ne comptait pas espionner les fichiers du S.H.I.E.L.D quand même ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se ferait sûrement même pas prendre ou seulement quand il serait trop tard et qu'il posséderait déjà tous les renseignements qu'il désirait.

–L'agent Barton peut se procurer facilement tous les autres éléments nécessaires. Le seul composant important qu'il leur faut absolument trouver, c'est une source d'énergie de haute densité, quelque chose pour mettre en route le cube.

-Quand êtes-vous devenu expert dans le domaine de l'astrophysique thermonucléaire ? demanda l'agente qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle les ayant prévenus un peu plus tôt pour Loki.

–Hier soir. Les documents, les notes de Selvig, la théorie de l'extraction primaire… non, mais il n'y a que moi qui fait ses devoirs ici ou quoi ?

Il y avait certaines choses pour lesquelles on ne pouvait pas se fier sur son père, comme la discrétion par exemple, mais pour apprendre une matière complexe en quelques heures à peine, seul celui-ci en était capable.

–Qu'est-ce que Loki va rechercher comme source d'énergie ? Demanda le capitaine.

–Il va devoir chauffer le cube jusqu'à cent vingt millions Kelvin juste pour franchir la barrière de Coulomb. Dit Banner.

–Sauf si le docteur Selvig a trouvé le moyen de stabiliser l'effet de tunnel quantique bien sûr. Poursuivit Tony.

–Alors il pourrait faire une fusion d'ions lourds dans n'importe quel réacteur nucléaire de la planète.

–Enfin quelqu'un avec qui communiquer !

–En tout cas, moi j'ai rien pigé.

Le capitaine affichait effectivement un air confus.

–C'est pour cela que je souhaiterais que le docteur Banner et vous travailliez ensemble pour localiser le cube. Dit Fury en pénétrant dans la salle.

Il avait utilisé le verbe souhaiter comme s'ils avaient vraiment un choix, mais Harry devinait que c'était un ordre plus qu'une demande.

–Que pensez-vous du bâton de Loki ? Il peut sembler magique, mais son fonctionnement est identique aux armes de l'HYDRA.

Fury se tourna vers Capitaine America.

–Ça, je n'en sais rien, mais sa puissance vient du cube et je suis curieux de savoir comment Loki a réussi à l'utiliser pour transformer deux hommes incroyables en des singes volants personnels.

–Singes volants ? Je ne comprends pas ?

L'adolescent trouva drôle qu'un être venant de l'espace puisse être étonné par quelque chose de terrestre.

–Moi si !

Un silence se fit dans la pièce alors que tous regardaient le capitaine qui baissa la tête.

–Je… j'ai compris cette référence.

–On va jouer, docteur ?

Harry se leva pour suivre son père, mais celui-ci le retint.

–Je préfèrerais que tu ailles dans ta chambre, d'accord. Je voudrais que tu sois le moins impliqué possible.

Harry hocha la tête, mais profita de la première inattention pour se faufiler à la suite de son père. Arrivé à la salle qui devait servir de laboratoire au docteur Banner, l'adolescent usa du même sort que la dernière fois. Il put alors tout entendre sans se trouver dans la salle. À l'intérieur, le capitaine avait rejoint les deux scientifiques.

–Vous trouvez ça drôle de menacer la sécurité de tout l'équipage du vaisseau ? Sauf votre respect.

–Vous en faites pas, je ne serais pas monté à bord s'il fallait que j'évite les objets pointus.

–Vous êtes bien trop timide Banner. Vous devriez frimer.

–Et vous vous concentrez sur le problème, monsieur Stark.

–Que croyez-vous que je fais ? Pourquoi Fury nous fait venir maintenant ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Vous croyez qu'il nous a tout dit ? C'est dur de résoudre une équation sans avoir les variables.

–Selon vous, Fury cache des informations.

–C'est un espion. L'espion avec un grand « e » capitaine. Ses secrets ont des secrets. Même Banner trouve ça suspect.

–Eh… moi, je vais juste finir mon boulot, d'accord, et…

–Docteur ?

Harry patienta un moment avant d'entendre ce que celui-ci pensait sur la situation. Il était surpris de tout ce qu'il entendait et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il commençait à douter de son initiative d'espionner le travail des deux scientifiques. Il savait qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de ce qui était en train d'être discuté par les trois Avengers. Malgré tout, sa curiosité l'emporta et il resta accroupi à sa place tout en guettant afin que personne ne puisse le surprendre.

– « Un phare brillant pour l'humanité. » C'est le sarcasme de Loki à propos du cube.

–J'ai entendu.

–Ben, je pense que c'est vous qu'il visait. Même si Barton n'a rien dit à Loki à propos de la tour, les médias ont diffusé l'info.

–La tour Stark, docteur ? Ce gros machin laid… ce building de New York ?

Même Harry se sentit un peu insulté. C'était sa maison à lui aussi et il l'aimait beaucoup. Il parvenait sans peine à imaginer la face que devait faire son père.

–L'alimentation vient d'un réacteur arc, une source d'énergie autosuffisante. Ce bâtiment a combien d'autonomie ? Un an ?

–C'est juste un prototype. En ce moment, je suis quasiment seul dans l'énergie verte. Voilà où il veut en venir.

–Alors pourquoi Fury l'a pas fait collaborer au projet tesseract auparavant ? On peut se demander ce que S.H.I.E.L.D fait dans le milieu de l'énergie à présent.

–Je vais m'intéresser à cet aspect une fois que mon programme de décryptage aura fini de percer les fichiers sécurisés du S.H.I.E.L.D.

C'est donc cela qu'avait fait son père.

–Vous voulez dire que…

–Jarvis l'a mis en marche dès que j'ai embarqué. Dans un moment, je saurai quels obscurs secrets le S.H.I.E.L.D. aimerait garder confidentiels. Un petit bleuet ?

–Et vous vous demandez encore pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas de vous à bord ?

–Un service d'intelligence qui est effrayé par l'intelligence historiquement… c'est très louche.

–Je crois que Loki s'efforce de mettre le feu aux poudres. Il cherche absolument à entrer en guerre et il va y arriver si nous le laissons agir. Je vais suivre les ordres. Vous devriez en faire de même.

–Suivre c'est pas vraiment mon style.

–Et vous vivez pour le style, avouez.

–Alors, parmi ceux qui se trouvent ici, qui est : a) vêtu d'une espèce de tenu voyante et b) sans aucune compétence technique ?

Harry décida de partir, ne désirant pas écouter une autre dispute entre son père et le capitaine. Comment était-il censé faire équipe s'il ne parvenait même pas à s'entendre ? Il marcha d'un pas calme et n'attira ainsi aucun regard. Tous savaient maintenant qu'il était le fils de Tony Stark, ils ne s'étonnaient plus en le croisant.

Il parvint de nouveau dans la salle des commandes et s'apprêtait à suivre la demande de son père lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Loki résonner dans la pièce. Il se figea aussitôt et se tourna vers celui qui venait de parler. Fury se trouvait avec Thor dans un coin de la pièce devant l'une des parois vitrées.

–Vous croyez que vous pourrez forcer Loki à nous révéler où est le tesseract ?

–Ça, je l'ignore, car son esprit est un monde à part. Il désire le pouvoir autant qu'il a soif de vengeance. Il veut me faire payer. Aucune souffrance ne l'empêchera d'atteindre son objectif.

–Des tas de gens en sont certains avant d'éprouver la souffrance.

Harry se rapprocha en tremblant. Il prévoyait le torturer ?

–Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'indignait pas plus que cela alors qu'on venait de lui avouer qu'on allait torturer son frère pour lui soutirer des informations ? Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ça.

–Je voudrais seulement savoir si vous êtes vraiment prêt à aller jusqu'au bout.

–Loki est un prisonnier.

–Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il est la seule personne qui semble satisfaite d'être à bord dans ce cas ?

–Je…

–Je peux vous aider.

Le directeur et l'Asgardien se tournèrent aussitôt vers l'adolescent.

–Monsieur Stark, je ne crois pas…

–Attendez. Je pense au contraire que ce jeune garçon pourrait nous aider.

Fury fronça les sourcils.

–Et comment ?

–Loki le connait, il lui a déjà parlé.

–Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il se trouve aujourd'hui parmi nous. Je ne vois pas en quoi…

–Il ne l'a ni blessé, ni enlevé, ni envoûté. Cela doit bien signifier quelque chose. Ce n'est pas du genre à mon frère de s'arrêter en plein cœur d'une mission simplement pour parler.

Le directeur sembla songeur et Harry tenta d'ignorer la joie qu'il ressentit à ces mots. Il était donc important pour Loki ? Ce n'était pas qu'une impression ou un mensonge ?

–Cela vaut peut-être la peine d'essayer après tout.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si c'est le cas. À la semaine prochaine!**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer: Rien des univers de Marvel et d'Harry Potter n'est à moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Harry prit une longue respiration avant de franchir la porte. Il était seul, mais il savait que ses moindres gestes étaient suivis par les caméras. Il avança doucement, pas à pas, et ne put se retenir de figer sur place lorsque Loki, derrière le verre de sa prison, se retourna vers lui.

–Harry.

L'adolescent tenta de réfréner les papillons qui s'affolèrent dans son ventre face au sourire qu'arbora le dieu à sa vue.

–Loki.

Bêtement, il ne put que dire son nom, ignorant quoi dire d'autre. Fury lui avait demandé de lui soutirer des informations, mais il ne savait pas comment il était censé faire. D'autant plus que c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait en tête à ce moment. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé déjà ? Il aurait dû se douter que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est alors qu'il se rappela ce qu'il avait entendu de la discussion entre Fury et Thor et il trouva la force de continuer d'avancer.

Ils avaient planifié de le torturer.

Oui, Loki avait tué et, s'ils le laissaient faire, il en tuerait sûrement d'autres. Il avait l'ambition de devenir le roi du monde après tout. Cependant, l'adolescent était tout à fait estomaqué que le S.H.I.E.L.D soit prêt à s'abaisser autant. S'ils torturaient pour de l'information, ne devenaient-ils pas comme les soi-disant vilains qu'ils poursuivaient ? Sur ce point, il ne pensait pas que c'était son amour pour le dieu qui parlait, mais celui-ci ne faisait qu'empirer la situation à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de Loki, il sentit ses jambes faiblirent légèrement dû à leur soudaine proximité et à la pression qui se retrouvait sur ses épaules. Il se permit de s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée là, peut-être placé pour lui ou pour un garde. Un banc, qui servait également de lit dans cet espace dépourvu de meubles, était creusé dans le fond de la cellule, mais le dieu ne s'y rendit étonnamment pas. Il ne resta pas non plus debout. Il se contenta de s'asseoir à même le sol, devant lui. Sa surprise dut transparaitre, car il lui envoya un sourire moqueur, mais ses yeux brillants enlevaient la moindre méchanceté à son expression.

–Ils t'ont probablement envoyé dans l'espoir que je coopère, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne sut pas comment réagir, mais son corps le trahit sûrement, que ce soit par un léger rougissement ou par un gigotement plus marqué sur sa chaise. Malgré tout, le visage de Loki ne changea pas, conservant sa douceur.

–Je m'en doutais, mais ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu. Les autres alternatives auraient sans doute été beaucoup moins plaisantes.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, un aveu en soi.

–Est-ce que ça va marcher ?

Cela lui prit tout son courage pour dire ses mots et ses épaules se relâchèrent au son du rire qu'émit le dieu en réponse.

–Cela dépend de ce que le S.H.I.E.L.D. recherche. S'ils veulent le tesseract, à cette heure-ci, moi-même ignore où il se trouve.

Il prononça ces mots en regardant plus haut, visiblement parlant directement aux caméras. Il reporta son regard sur l'adolescent avant de continuer.

–Mais s'ils veulent savoir ce que je sais sur leur fameuse organisation, je coopérai avec plaisir. Pour toi.

Harry tenta de toutes ses forces de réfréner la moindre rougeur qui aurait pu apparaitre sur ses joues. Devant une dizaine de paires d'yeux qui observait ses moindres faits et gestes, ç'aurait été déplacé.

–Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur le S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

–Je suis prêt à jouer franc jeu avec toi si tu es honnête avec moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

–Que sais-tu, toi, du S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

L'adolescent devint encore plus songeur, cherchant vite quoi dire. Si Loki ne savait, au final, pas beaucoup de choses sur le S.H.I.E.L.D., cette séance d'informations se trouverait soudain inversée et ce serait lui qui se verrait soutirer des renseignements. Mais si, au contraire, il connaissait réellement des trucs compromettants sur l'organisation, ce serait Fury qui pourrait gagner un avantage, s'il savait comment bien s'y prendre. Ce dont il ne doutait pas vraiment. D'un côté, le directeur l'avait informé qu'il avait capturé plusieurs agents du S.H.I.E.L.D., donc les chances étaient plutôt élevées qu'il soit très bien informé. D'un autre côté, lui-même ne connaissait que peu de choses. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux de Loki et hocha la tête.

–Très bien, je vais te dire ce que je sais. Le S.H.I.E.L.D., dont Nick Fury est le directeur, se charge secrètement de la protection des États-Unis, gérant tout ce que les forces militaires « normales » ne peuvent gérer. C'est dans ce but que Fury a décidé de mettre en œuvre un plan, nommé Avengers, réunissant tous les héros qui ont, séparément, sauvé leur pays à un moment ou un autre.

Il hésita un peu avant de continuer, le visage de son père s'incrustant dans ses pensées.

–Il était censé y avoir mon père, Tony Stark, l'ancienne tueuse à gages, Natasha Romanoff, Capitaine America et un autre agent du S.H.I.E.L.D., surnommé Hawkeye. Ce dernier ne fait pas partie de l'équipe, car il se trouve qu'il travaille présentement pour toi, et Bruce Banner, alias Hulk, est un membre honorifique si on peut dire. C'est une équipe avec une force de frappe imposante, mais qui est plutôt… instable. Personne n'a confiance en personne en ce moment, ou à peu près. C'est tout ce que je sais.

–En bref, tu ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose sur l'organisation pour laquelle ton père travaille.

Harry haussa les épaules.

–C'est une société secrète et je ne suis qu'un simple adolescent de 16 ans, un civil. Ce serait problématique si j'étais capable d'avoir accès à leurs renseignements aussi facilement.

Son père était en train de pirater l'ordinateur du S.H.I.E.L.D. justement dans ce but, mais il ne voulait pas attirer d'ennuis à celui-ci. Surtout que ce n'était pas pertinent pour le moment.

Loki rit.

–Touché. Mais toi et moi savons que tu n'es pas qu'un « simple » adolescent de 16 ans pas vrai ?

Le garçon se tendit à cette phrase. C'était plus fort que lui. Loki n'allait quand même pas révéler son secret devant les caméras ?

Heureusement pour lui, le dieu sembla capter son malaise et reprit le fil de leur conversation.

–Tu as bien raison sur une chose, l'équipe que ce cher directeur a rassemblée est sur le point de tomber en morceaux. Je n'ai plus qu'à les regarder s'entredéchirer d'ici. De toute manière, même s'ils avaient la meilleure des équipes, que vaut-elle si elle n'a même pas confiance en l'organisation qu'elle sert ?

L'adolescent songea à ce qu'il avait entendu dans le laboratoire.

–Je vois que tu sais de quoi je parle. Ce que je sais sur le S.H.I.E.L.D. c'est qu'il s'agit d'une organisation si soudée que ses membres passent plus de temps à s'espionner entre eux qu'à faire ce qu'on les a engagés pour faire. Et après ils disent qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un guide.

Cela lui faisait de la peine d'admettre que Loki avait un point.

–Je ne pense pas que leur problème réside dans le fait qu'ils refusent tout guide, mais simplement qu'il refuse que ce soit toi.

Le dieu rit.

–Tu as probablement raison, mais qui d'autre que moi est le mieux placé ? Je suis un dieu.

–Tout comme ton frère, comme toutes les figures des diverses religions sur cette planète. Qu'est-ce qui te rend meilleur que tous les autres ?

–Le pouvoir.

Il comprit très bien ce que le regard qu'il lui envoya signifiait. Il faisait par là en partie référence à la magie qu'ils partageaient.

–Et la connaissance.

–Mais sais-tu toi-même comment bien les utiliser ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D. est puissant et recèle une énorme source de connaissances, mais le problème est justement qu'ils l'utilisent mal. C'est ce que tu disais, non ? Quelle preuve y a-t-il que tu ne feras pas la même chose ?

Il craignait d'être peut-être déjà allé trop loin, mais Loki eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

–Il faudra me voir en action pour ça.

–Et comment le pourras-tu ? Le S.H.I.E.L.D. te tient enfermé ici.

–Seulement parce que je le veux.

Le dieu le dit comme si c'était l'évidence même.

–Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose d'ici.

–Détrompe-toi. J'ai une très belle vue d'ici.

Harry sentit ses joues le chauffer, mais il se força à garder ses yeux figés dans ceux de Loki. Il avait dit cette phrase comme un compliment, mais, à voir son visage, elle cachait autre chose aussi.

Il ne put s'y attarder, car une main s'abattit soudain sur son épaule.

–Ça suffit ! La vue va devenir beaucoup moins belle, tête de bouc, et à partir de maintenant. Viens, Harry.

L'adolescent se laissa entrainer par son père en furie, jetant un dernier regard au dieu, ressassant ses dernières paroles, tentant d'y trouver le sens caché.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **Je suis particulièrement fière de ce chapitre même s'il est plutôt court. J'espère que vous l'avez autant aimé que moi. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

 **À la semaine prochaine!**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, sinon, je serais riche. **

**J'étais en dehors de ma ville hier, j'ai donc repoussé la date de publication à aujourd'hui. Je l'avais écrit dans ma publication du vendredi, mais n'oubliez pas que mon horaire de publication est écrit sur mon profil et que vous pouvez toujours aller le voir pour être au courant s'il y a des changements.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 10

—Nous aurions dû le faire sortir dès que Loki nous a avoué ne pas savoir où trouver le tesseract ! Pourquoi l'avoir laissé aussi longtemps ? Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée !

Harry se recroquevilla contre la vitre. Il savait que son père n'approuverait pas et il l'avait donc mis devant le fait accompli. Il s'était douté qu'il serait en colère, mais pas qu'il s'en prendrait de la sorte au directeur.

–Vous n'avez pas d'autorité ici, Monsieur Stark. À quoi vous jouez ? Interrompre une séance d'interrogation de la sorte.

–C'est mon fils, j'ai toute autorité sur lui. Quant à quoi je joue, je me posais justement la même question à votre sujet.

–Je vous ai fait venir pour combattre Loki et localiser le tesseract. Vous devriez vous concentrer sur votre travail avant de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

Fury n'aimait apparemment pas se faire questionner sur ses agissements. Il ne devait pas en avoir l'habitude.

–Loki est emprisonné et les spectromètres sont programmés pour repérer son rayonnement. Ensuite, on obtiendra ses coordonnées à 800 mètres près.

Banner s'incrusta dans la conversation, probablement afin de ramener la paix comme c'était dans son habitude. Après tout, même si le directeur n'aimait pas son père, comme beaucoup de gens en fait, il devait admettre qu'il avait fait le travail demandé.

–Vous n'aurez alors qu'à récupérer votre cube, facile comme bonjour. C'est quoi la phase 2 ?

Harry fronça les sourcils face à cette nouvelle information. Il pencha la tête pour voir ce que lisait son père et écarquilla les yeux au moment où la porte s'ouvrait, laissant entrer le capitaine.

–La phase où le S.H.I.E.L.D. se sert du cube pour faire de l'armement. Désolé, j'ai voulu aller plus vite que vos trucs informatiques.

–Rogers, depuis des années, nous collectons tout ce qui est lié au tesseract. Ceci ne veut pas dire qu'on fabrique des…

–Excusez-moi ! C'est pas beau de mentir.

L'écran que son père tourna vers le directeur et Steve affichait la même image qu'il avait vue une seconde plus tôt. C'était ça que son père avait trouvé en infiltrant les données du S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

–J'avais tort, directeur. Le monde n'a pas du tout changé.

Banner se tourna vers Natasha et Thor qui étaient assis plus loin. Tous les deux semblaient songeurs, mais l'agente était clairement sur la défensive, les épaules carrées et le regard suivant leurs moindres gestes.

–Vous étiez au courant ?

–Je pense qu'il vaut mieux vous tenir à l'écart pour un moment, docteur.

La rousse se leva tout en parlant.

–J'habitais Calcutta, il n'y a de pas meilleure mise à l'écart du monde.

–Loki veut vous manipuler, docteur. C'est évident.

–Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez aussi ?

–Vous n'êtes pas venu ici pour mes jolis yeux, avouez-le.

Alors qu'ils étaient presque nez à nez, Banner recula vers l'écran.

–Je ne vais pas partir parce que vous êtes soudainement nerveuse. Je voudrais savoir, pourquoi le S.H.I.E.L.D. utilise le tesseract pour faire des armes de destruction massive.

–C'est à cause de lui.

Fury n'hésita même pas avant de jeter le blâme sur un autre.

–Moi ?

Thor se leva face à l'accusation.

–L'an dernier, la Terre a eu des visiteurs d'une autre planète dont le violent règlement de compte a dévasté une petite ville. À cette occasion, on a non seulement appris qu'on n'était pas seul, mais que notre puissance de feu était ridiculement inférieur.

–Mon peuple ne souhaite que vivre en paix avec votre planète.

–Vous n'êtes pas le seul peuple de l'univers, Thor. Et vous êtes loin d'être la seule menace. Le monde fourmille de gens malfaisants contre qui on ne peut pas lutter, qu'on ne peut pas contrôler.

–Comme vous avez contrôlé le cube ?

Le capitaine semblait sceptique et Harry partageait le sentiment. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

–Vos travaux sur le tesseract sont précisément ce qui a attiré Loki et ses alliés. Ça envoie un signal à tous les royaumes que la Terre est prête à faire la guerre sous une forme plus évoluée.

–Sous quelle forme ?

Steve peinait visiblement à associé le terme plus évolué au massacre auquel Thor faisait allusion.

–Vous nous avez forcés à réagir. Il nous fallait une arme pour faire le poids.

–La dissuasion nucléaire. C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas trouvé mieux pour calmer les choses.

Harry se rappela ses cours sur la guerre froide. L'histoire semblait vouée à se répéter. Il semblerait que l'homme n'apprenait jamais vraiment de ses erreurs.

–Rappelez-moi dans quoi vous avez fait fortune, Stark.

–Si Stark était encore fabricant d'armes, il aurait sûrement fait son possible…

–Attendez, pourquoi la conversation dévie sur moi, maintenant ?

–C'est bien vous le centre du monde, non ?

L'adolescent fut vexé à ces paroles. Oui, son père n'était pas parfait, loin de là, mais il faisait des efforts. Il faisait des armes avant, mais il avait arrêté. Il ne travaillait plus sur ça. Au lieu de détruire grâce à son génie, il travaillait afin de rendre le monde meilleur. Ces gens prétendaient connaitre son père, mais ils avaient tout faux. Il était plus que ce pour quoi il le dépeignait. Ils ne lui laissaient même pas une chance. Ils l'attaquaient aussitôt qu'ils ne partageaient pas leur avis.

–Je croyais que les hommes étaient plus évolués que ça.

–Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'on est venu sur votre planète pour tout détruire ?

–Vous traitez vos champions avec tant de méfiance.

–Chers messieurs, vous êtes trop naïf. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. fait la liste des menaces éventuelles.

–Capitaine America fait partie des menaces ?

–Comme nous tous.

–Vous n'avez rien à craindre tant que…

–Vous auriez dû me laisser ramener Loki à Asgard.

–Stark, je vous jure que si vous continuez à faire le malin…

–Menace verbale ! Je suis menacé.

–Ayez un peu de respect.

–Du respect pour quoi ?

Les paroles commencèrent à s'enchainer et Harry peinait à suivre, ignorant parfois qui avait dit quoi. Lorsque son père et Capitaine America semblèrent prêts à en venir aux poings, il laissa éclater sa colère face à leur comportement. C'était ça leurs héros ?

–Assez !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il laissa un peu de sa magie envahir ses paroles. Celle-ci fit en sorte que tous se retournèrent vers lui et la salle se retrouva soudain plongée dans un silence bienvenu pour ses pauvres oreilles.

–Vous ne voyez pas que ce n'est pas le temps pour se disputer ?

Natasha fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

–Il a raison. Il faut confinez Banner, Loki veut faire apparaitre Hulk.

–Bonne idée. Agent Romanoff, escortez le docteur Banner…

–Où ? Vous avez loué ma chambre ?

–La cellule devait servir au cas où…

–Vous décideriez de me tuer ?

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'entendit Harry alors que les portes du laboratoire se refermèrent derrière lui. Il avait la nette impression qu'ils avaient tous mal interprété les paroles de Loki. Il avait dit, à mots couverts, qu'il était bien placé pour voir l'équipe s'autodétruire, mais ce n'était pas à cause du potentiel destructeur de Hulk qu'il l'avait dit, non. La réelle menace venait d'eux-mêmes et ils étaient trop aveugles pour le voir. Quant à lui, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Ils ne l'écouteraient pas de toute manière. Il n'était qu'un gamin face à des agents et des « héros » expérimentés.

Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa chambre, il se sentirait trop comme un enfant mis en punition et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Il orienta donc ses pas vers la salle où il avait dû mener sa première interrogation. S'il parvenait à en faire une deuxième tout seul, peut-être parviendrait-il à amener de nouveaux renseignements qui mettraient un terme aux disputes au sein de l'équipe ? Il ne pouvait que l'espérer, car, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à former un front uni, ils allaient perdre.

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard, au milieu de la dispute qui animait toujours le laboratoire, une explosion propulsa tous les occupants de la pièce par terre. Dès qu'il put se remettre de sa collision contre le sol, Nick Fury mit la main sur son oreille, activant son outil de communication.

–Hill !

–Détonation extérieure. Le moteur numéro 3 est hors service. On peut le redémarrer ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

–La turbine a l'air à peu près intacte, mais impossible de sortir pour faire ce type de réparation en plein vol.

Fury entendit cette dernière information avec un peu de difficulté, l'agent ayant parlé n'utilisant pas lui-même d'émetteur.

–Si on perd un autre moteur, on tombe comme une pierre. Il faut que quelqu'un sorte le réparer d'urgence.

–Stark, vous êtes paré ?

L'homme était déjà sorti de la salle, probablement parti à la recherche de son fils, mais l'urgence de la situation due lui faire rebrousser chemin.

–Je m'en charge.

–Coulson, déclenchez le verrouillage défensif dans la section de détention puis rendez vous à l'armurerie. Agent Romanoff ?

–Ça va.

* * *

Natasha ferma son oreillette, se concentrant entièrement sur la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Le pied coincé et Banner se tortillant violemment sur le sol, elle ne devait pas se laisser distraire.

–Docteur ? Bruce ? Vous devez lutter. Ça, c'est exactement ce que veut Loki. Tout va bien, ok ? Écoutez-moi.

–Besoin d'aide ?

Elle se tourna pour voir deux hommes s'approcher d'eux.

–Ne restez pas là. Partez.

Sa frayeur dut transparaitre, car ils s'empressèrent de faire comme demandé.

–Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? Croyez-moi, sur ma vie je vous jure que je vous sortirai de là. Vous pourrez partir…

–Sur votre vie ?

Le visage du docteur était défiguré, en plein milieu de sa transformation, alors qu'il se tourna pour la regarder. Même sa voix était différente.

Elle réussit à libérer son pied et se leva doucement. La créature qui se dressa devant elle ne ressemblait plus en rien au gentil Banner. Hulk avait pris sa place.

–Bruce.

Apparemment, elle aurait dû se taire, car il rugit aussitôt et elle courut afin de lui échapper. Elle faillit tomber plus d'une fois et craignait de ne pas y arriver quand une silhouette vêtue de bleu et de rouge surgit et emporta le monstre vert avec lui.

* * *

–Reprenez vos esprits, Banner. Nous ne sommes pas vos ennemis.

Thor était apparemment intervenu juste à temps. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre l'un de ses alliés, mais il ne lui donnait pas le choix.

Il se saisit de son marteau et frappa Hulk qui s'écrasa contre un avion. Furieux, il se releva et en arracha une aile afin de la lancer sur le dieu qui l'évita en se penchant par en arrière, glissant sur le sol. Il lança son arme qui fit retomber le docteur. La créature tenta alors de s'en saisir, mais en fut incapable.

Thor tenta de s'approcher, mais Hulk abandonna ses efforts pour se saisir du marteau et le frappa d'un bon coup de poing qui le propulsa à quelques mètres. Dès qu'il put se remettre sur pied, il attira Mjolnir à lui et le reçut dans sa main juste à temps pour pouvoir l'utiliser contre le monstre vert qui s'était avancé jusqu'à lui.

Soudain, l'une des fenêtres éclata et des balles de fusil pénétrèrent l'espace, tous ayant Hulk pour cible. Thor se lança sur le côté afin de ne pas être touché par mégarde et se retrouva bientôt seul, Banner ayant trouvé un nouvel ennemi à fracasser dans le ciel.

* * *

–Orientez le vaisseau vers 1-8-0, direction sud. Il faut survoler l'eau.

Fury donnait frénétiquement ses ordres, entrant finalement dans la salle de contrôle.

–On vole à l'aveugle, le système est en recalibrage après l'accident moteur.

–Le soleil se lève, il me semble ?

–Euh, oui, mon colonel.

–Alors, placez-le à gauche de l'aéronef. Faites-nous survoler l'eau. Si jamais un autre moteur nous lâche, c'est la chute libre.

Se tournant vers l'agente Hill qui l'avait rejoint, il continua :

–Prenez un agent avec vous, évacuation générale de la soute inférieure.

L'agente hocha la tête et fit signe à un autre de la suivre quand elle se figea et fit un brusque écart.

–Grenade !

* * *

–La porte est coincée !

Capitaine America débloqua la porte ce qui permit aux agents de rentrer à l'abri. Il s'avança en s'agrippant au parapet et fit de grands gestes dès qu'il aperçut un éclat rouge et jaune.

–Stark ! Stark, je suis là !

–Parfait. Voyons ça de plus près. Je dois relancer ce supraconducteur de refroidissement avant de pouvoir accéder aux rotors et d'arriver à déloger les débris. Ouvrez l'armoire de contrôle de ce moteur et dites-moi quels relais sont en position de surchauffe. Ça l'air de quoi là-dedans.

Steve jeta un œil perdu sur les innombrables petites lumières.

–Euh… j'ai l'impression que ça fonctionne à l'électricité.

–Eh bien, vous n'avez pas tort.

Il avait nettement entendu un soupir précéder la phrase. Après avoir eu une brève description de ce pour quoi il devait chercher, il refit une évaluation plus attentive et efficace.

–Les relais sont intacts. Après ça, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

–Même si je dégage les rotors, la turbine ne redémarrera pas sans impulsion. Il faut que je lui donne un coup de pouce.

–S'il redémarre à pleine vitesse, il va vous laminer.

–L'unité de contrôle des stators peut inverser la polarité assez longtemps pour débrayer la poussée magnétique

— Vous parlez en quelle langue là ?

–Derrière vous, il y a un levier rouge. Il ralentira les rotors le temps que je sorte. Attendez près de lui que je vous donne le feu vert.

* * *

–Intrusion dans le périmètre. Ennemis en tenue du S.H.I.E.L.D. Surveillez toutes les jonctions.

–Le moteur numéro 1 est arrêté.

–Colonel, on a perdu toute la puissance dans le moteur 1 !

–C'est Barton. Il a neutralisé le système central. Il se dirige vers le secteur de détention. Quelqu'un me reçoit ?

–Ici l'agent Romanoff. Je m'en occupe.

Natasha, qui avait tout entendu dans son oreillette, la ferma et se concentra sur son nouvel objectif. Barton.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se frotta la tête. Comment était-il arrivé par terre ? Un bras s'enroula doucement autour de sa taille, le soutenant alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

–Tout doux. Tu t'es cogné la tête en tombant.

Il était tombé ? C'était évident puisqu'il était par terre. Et cette voix… il la connaissait. Il leva la tête pour plonger dans deux yeux verts.

–Loki ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

–Chut.

Le dieu posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et pointa devant lui. Se sentant comme à moitié endormi, Harry ne put que regarder Loki sortir de sa prison. Pourtant, il le tenait déjà dans ses bras, non ? Comment pouvait-il être à deux places en même temps ?

–Non !

Il vu Thor se précipité afin d'empêcher son frère de se libérer. Sauf qu'il passa au travers et Loki disparut. Ce n'était qu'une illusion. Alors celui qui le tenait était le vrai. La porte se referma sur le blond qui frappa en vain contre la surface.

–À chaque fois, tu te laisses avoir, mon frère.

Loki se releva, soutenant Harry pour qu'il fasse de même. L'adolescent avait vraiment dû faire une mauvaise chute, car il était certain que, s'il perdait le soutien de son bras, il tomberait face la première contre le sol.

–Harry ?

Il se tourna vers le dieu enfermé. C'était drôle. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Thor avait deux têtes. Loki desserra son bras d'autour de sa taille et il le retint par réflexe.

–Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Le rassura-t-il aussitôt.

Il l'aida à s'accoter contre le mur, restant près au cas où il serait pris d'une autre faiblesse. Ainsi, il put s'approcher du tableau de commande.

–Les humains nous croient immortels. Et si on vérifiait ?

–Loki, ne fais pas de bêtise. Laisse Harry tranquille et retourne avec moi à Asgard.

–Tu crois vraiment que c'est une option ?

–Mettez les mains en l'air.

Une voix surgit d'un couloir et Harry vu Coulson débarqué, armé d'un fusil vraiment étrange. Était-ce encore lui qui divaguait ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On a créé ce prototype après que vous ayez envoyé le destructeur. Même moi je connais pas ces effets. On fait un petit essai ?

Alors que l'arme de l'agent s'illuminait, Harry paniqua. Il allait vraiment l'utiliser sans en savoir les conséquences ! Il se trouvait derrière Loki !

–Non !

Il eut à peine conscience d'avoir crié, mais vu très bien Coulson être projeté contre le mur. Il se laissa ensuite glisser jusque sur le sol, épuisé. Il entendit quelques bruits qu'il ne reconnut pas, mais plus une seule parole ne fut échangée. Il ne sentit que les bras qui le soulevèrent et le torse contre lequel il s'appuya avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **Un Harry dans les vapes vient de se faire enlever par Loki. Que va-t-il se passer?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé et, si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire. À samedi prochain!**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi, je ne fais aucun argent avec cette histoire. **

* * *

Chapitre 11

Harry tira sur ses couvertures, cherchant un peu de la chaleur qui l'avait quitté. Il n'avait pas le goût de se lever. Il était encore fatigué et son lit était très confortable. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le matelas était moelleux, mais il l'adorait.

– Est-ce que tu veux une autre couverture ?

L'esprit enveloppé dans le sommeil, il hocha paresseusement la tête. Aussitôt, un poids de plus fut étendu sur lui, un corps chaud passant au-dessus du sien pour pouvoir mieux le border. En le sentant se retirer, l'adolescent l'agrippa, le forçant à rester, et il posa sa tête sur son bras, une main autour du sien et l'autre autour de sa taille. Il était chaud et confortable. Il aurait froid s'il partait et il ne voulait pas avoir froid.

Un rire se fit entendre puis la main qui passa doucement dans ses cheveux le replongea dans le sommeil qui lui semblait si tentant.

Loki avait été surpris lorsqu'Harry l'avait empêché de s'éloigner et encore plus lorsque le jeune homme avait apparemment décidé qu'il était devenu son nouvel oreiller. Il devait être toujours à moitié endormi pour être ainsi sans gêne alors qu'il s'était montré très timide dans leurs précédentes interactions. Le dieu se laissa faire en riant, serrant son prince contre lui. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il soupira d'aise.

C'était son premier moment de paix depuis qu'il était arrivé ici et l'être qu'il tenait dans ses bras y était pour beaucoup. Sa motivation avait parfois faibli, mais maintenant qu'Harry était à ses côtés, il était prêt à tout pour l'y garder et, s'il devenait le maitre de cette planète, personne n'aurait le pouvoir de les séparer, même pas son père qui ne quittait plus que rarement Asgard. Son grand âge commençait à rattraper le vieillard.

Il embrassa le front du jeune homme entre ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il ne perdrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas perdre.

–Loki s'est échappé !

Ce fut la première chose qu'il entendit lorsque le calme fut à peu près revenu à bord de l'héliporteur. Aussitôt, il pensa à son fils et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, se préoccupant peu de foncer dans d'autres agents tout aussi pressés que lui.

Le problème était qu'il ignorait complètement où se trouvait son fils. Il avait visiblement quitté le laboratoire discrètement pendant leur engueulade, ce dont il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu après l'explosion. Il serait d'ailleurs tout de suite parti à sa recherche si le fait qu'on avait besoin de son aide pour réparer l'un des moteurs avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent ne l'avait pas retenu.

Il avait espéré le trouver dans sa chambre, mais, évidemment, ç'aurait été trop facile. Il refit le chemin de sa chambre au laboratoire en ouvrant toutes les portes, espérant que son fils se soit caché dans l'une de ces pièces après la détonation.

Sa panique augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'une vingtaine de minutes venait de passer et qu'il n'avait toujours trouvé aucune trace de Harry.

–Stark. Stark ! Tony !

–Quoi ?

Iron Man se tourna brusquement, criant sa frustration. Devant lui se tenait Natasha. Les derniers évènements se lisaient sur son visage, elle semblait épuisée.

–Je voulais te dire que l'agent Coulson était inconscient à l'infirmerie. Loki l'a sûrement assommé avant de s'enfuir. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi énervé.

–Ce qu'il se passe ? Ce qu'il se passe c'est que Loki s'est échappé et que mon fils est introuvable !

–Harry ?

–À ce que je sache, je n'en ai qu'un seul.

Il était à cran, il n'avait pas le temps de répondre à des questions idiotes.

–Il n'est pas dans sa chambre ?

–Crois-tu que je paniquerais autant s'il y était ? C'est le premier endroit où j'ai regardé !

–Je vais parler à Fury. Nous allons envoyer tous les agents disponibles à sa recherche.

Elle comprenait enfin la gravité de la situation. À la bonne heure !

–Les agents disponibles… je veux que vous y mettiez tous les agents qui se trouvent à bord !

Toutefois, Natasha était déjà occupée à communiquer avec Fury pour lui faire part de leur problème du moment.

–Nous avons une dizaine d'agents à sa recherche. Nous allons le retrouver, Tony.

Il ne remarqua pas vraiment que c'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait aussi gentiment. Sa tête tournait de tous les côtés, espérant voir une touffe de cheveux noirs, un éclat vert.

–Tu devrais aller te reposer. Nous nous en occupons et nous te l'amènerons dès qu'on l'aura trouvé.

Alors que la fatigue et le stress s'abattaient sur lui, il ne put que hocher faiblement la tête.

–Tu as dit que Phil était à l'infirmerie ?

Une main passait doucement dans ses cheveux et Harry se colla un peu plus contre le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller. Cela faisait longtemps que son père n'avait pas fait ça. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point cela lui manquait. Dernièrement, ils n'avaient pas pu passer beaucoup de temps juste tous les deux. L'explosion avait vraiment dû faire peur à son père.

L'explosion ? Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire brutalement.

La première chose à laquelle il songea fut qu'il espérait que Coulson allait bien. Ensuite, il se rendit compte que ce ne pouvait pas être son père qui le tenait entre ses bras. Il se força à s'écarter en ouvrant les yeux. Il avait un doute sur l'identité de la personne et, même s'il était très confortable, il savait qu'il était plus sage de s'éloigner.

Loki, puisque c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait, le laissa s'installer plus loin sur le lit. Harry tenta d'ignorer la chaleur qui se répandit dans son ventre face à sa présence. Il n'était pas censé être heureux d'avoir été enlevé. Est-ce que c'était ça le syndrome de Stockholm ? Quoique cela ne comptait sûrement pas puisqu'il l'aimait déjà avant de se faire kidnapper.

Il arrêta ses divagations afin de se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important.

–Où sommes-nous ?

–En sécurité.

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à sa question, pas du tout en fait, mais il n'était pas surpris outre mesure. S'il tentait de s'échapper, c'était mieux qu'il ignore où il était. Est-ce que c'était mal qu'il n'ait pas le goût de s'enfuir ? Au contraire, il serait volontiers resté couché dans le lit tandis que Loki lui caressait les cheveux. Après tout, si Loki était avec lui, il ne faisait aucun mal. Il essayait de s'en convaincre en tout cas, tout pour effacer sa culpabilité.

–Pourquoi m'as-tu enlevé ? Est-ce que je suis ton otage maintenant ?

–Non, bien sûr que non. J'admets que c'était le plan initial, mais, après t'avoir rencontré, je me suis rendu compte que c'était impossible. Tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'un simple otage. Tu es tellement plus que cela.

Harry se retint de fondre à ces mots, mais c'était incroyablement difficile.

–Alors pourquoi ?

–Il est normal que je veuille mon prince à mes côtés.

–Ton prince ?

Est-ce que c'était un surnom que le dieu lui avait donné ? Il devait avouer qu'il lui plaisait beaucoup.

–Bien sûr. Lorsque je serai le maitre de cette planète, il me faudra quelqu'un pour régner à mes côtés.

Harry se retint de dire que ce qu'il décrivait ressemblait plus au travail d'une reine, car, autant se faire appeler prince était mignon, se faire appeler reine alors qu'il était un homme… il préférait éviter de lui donner des idées.

Plus important encore était qu'il venait de réaliser que, peu importe ses sentiments pour le dieu, celui n'en demeurait pas moins le vilain que combattait son père, celui qui voulait conquérir le monde aussi cliché que cela sonnait. Il ne devait pas l'oublier.

–Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu gouverner la Terre ?

–Parce que c'est ma juste place, tout comme ce le sera pour toi.

–Non, Loki. Ce ne sera jamais ma place. Ce n'est la place de personne, car personne ne peut dicter à un univers entier quoi faire.

Le dieu eut un rire amer.

–Dis-le à Odin.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il l'avait blessé et il s'en voulait, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire auparavant plongé dans ses délires de grandeur.

–C'est ton père adoptif, c'est ça ?

–Oui, même s'il n'a jamais été un bon père pour moi.

–Mais, si tu ne l'aimes pas, pourquoi veux-tu agir comme lui ?

Loki se figea, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu cela sous cet angle.

–Parce que… parce qu'il m'avait toujours dit que l'un de nous, c'est-à-dire mon frère et moi, allions un jour régner. J'ai grandi avec cette promesse au bout de mon nez pour finalement me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais eu la moindre chance, pas contre Thor, le fils parfait, son vrai fils. Puis, après une autre idiotie de mon frère, il a été banni sur Terre et Odin s'est plongé dans le grand sommeil. Ma mère passait tout son temps à son chevet alors le trône m'est revenu. J'étais un bon roi, mais tout le monde aurait préféré voir Thor à ma place, même ma mère. Il avait failli déclencher une guerre, mais personne ne lui en voulait. J'avoue que, dans ma rage, j'ai commis des erreurs, mais tout ce que j'ai fait c'était pour montrer que tout ce que Thor faisait, je pouvais le faire et encore mieux. Cependant, lui peut faire ce qu'il veut tandis que les autres se doivent, eux, de respecter les lois. J'ai compris que peu importe ce que je faisais, Thor serait toujours mis sur un piédestal et que je serais vu comme le méchant, alors je suis parti. J'ai rencontré d'autres personnes qui ont cru en mon potentiel et qui m'ont donné l'opportunité de prendre ma juste place en tant que roi.

–Ta juste place ? J'aurais peut-être compris si tu étais resté pour te battre à Asgard, mais ici? Tu ne vois pas que tu agis comme le vilain qu'ils croient que tu es ?

–Je ne pouvais pas rester et, maintenant, je dois continuer jusqu'au bout.

–Pourquoi… ces personnes qui ont cru en toi, c'est elles qui te forcent à continuer ?

Harry venait soudainement de comprendre.

–Disons que les conséquences seront sévères si je décidais d'arrêter en cours de route après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi.

Loki se leva.

–Malgré l'affection que j'ai pour toi, je n'arrêterais pas. Je dois le faire.

–Je comprends.

Le dieu se retourna, surpris. Écoutant finalement ses désirs, Harry lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

–J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête. Tu veux bien rester encore un peu avec moi avant de retourner à la conquête du monde ?

Loki ne pouvait apparemment pas refuser, car il vint prendre le sorcier dans ses bras et recommença à passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Harry soupira d'aise tandis que sa migraine se rétractait. Il se sentait un peu moins mal de venir chercher du réconfort dans les bras du dieu. Loki avait été manipulé et, maintenant, il était forcé de poursuivre sa quête même s'il lui venait l'envie d'arrêter. S'il abandonnait, de graves conséquences l'attendaient, mais s'il perdait tout simplement ? Ils ne pourraient rien lui faire, car il aurait conclu sa part du marché.

Il avait décidé. Il allait aider Loki. Il allait l'aider à perdre.

Tony s'était assis sur une chaise posée à côté du lit où reposait Coulson. La tête entre les mains, il faisait son possible pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Il avait cessé de regarder l'heure, mais il savait que cela faisait déjà trop longtemps que les membres du S.H.I.E.L.D. s'étaient éparpillés afin de retrouver son fils.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû l'envoyer auprès de sa mère, il y aurait été plus en sécurité. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il serait incapable de le protéger. On ne pouvait jamais se fier à lui, il en faisait toujours à sa tête et il n'apprenait pas de ses erreurs. Il aurait dû l'éloigner de l'action et de Loki, pas le garder mêlé à tout ça. Cette interrogation était vraiment une erreur monumentale. Fury n'aurait jamais dû accepter et pire encore, lui-même aurait dû mettre son pied à terre afin de protéger son fils. Il ne l'avait pas fait et s'était contenté d'engueuler le directeur par la suite. Ensuite, tout s'était enchainé et… il venait peut-être de perdre son fils.

Un grognement à sa gauche le fit dresser la tête. Coulson papillotait des yeux, grimaçant sous la trop forte lumière.

–Tout doux mon vieux. Qu'est-ce que le mur t'a fait pour lui foncer dessus comme ça, hein ? Ça ne m'étonnerait pas si tu avais une commotion après ça.

Tony tenta de blaguer, mais c'était évident que ses moqueries étaient forcées, même lui pouvait l'entendre.

–Stark…

–Au moins tu te souviens de moi. Le pire a été évité on dirait.

–Harry…

Le milliardaire se figea.

–Harry ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ?

–Loki…

Iron Man sentit plus que jamais son cœur battre la chamade.

–Peux-tu arrêter de simplement marmonner des noms et me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

–Loki avait Harry. J'ai tenté de l'empêcher. Ils sont partis.

–Partis ? Tu veux dire que Loki a enlevé mon fils ?

Phil hocha la tête en fermant les yeux. Tony se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et il cacha son visage dans ses mains, laissant quelques larmes coulées.

Harry…

Thor ramassa son marteau qui était tombé plus loin lorsqu'il l'avait utilisé pour briser les parois de la prison. Les évènements qui avaient précédé sa chute ne cessaient de rejouer dans sa tête. Loki l'avait trompé encore une fois avec l'une de ses illusions. Il avait trop baissé sa garde. Puis Coulson, il espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas mort. Cette force qui l'avait poussé contre le mur n'y était pas allée de main morte.

Son frère… non, en y pensant, cela ne ressemblait pas à son style de magie. Pourtant, il n'y avait que lui…

Il se figea. L'énergie qu'il avait sentie l'autre jour… et si elle ne venait pas de son frère ? Cela voudrait dire que…

Il devait en parler à l'homme de métal.

* * *

 **Fini! Comme vous avez pu le voir, je n'ai pas tué Coulson. Harry n'aurait pas supporté avoir sa mort sur sa conscience.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi. Je ne fais aucun argent avec cette histoire.**

 **L'histoire touche à sa fin, puisque j'ai compté qu'il y aurait 16 chapitres au total. J'espère que vous continuerez d'aimé l'histoire jusqu'au tout dernier chapitre :)**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 12

–Mon fils est entre les mains de Loki, alors, si vous ne faites rien, j'irai seul, mais je ne resterai pas là à ne rien faire !

–Croyez-moi, Stark, nous faisons tout ce qui est en nos pouvoirs afin de retrouver Loki.

Même si Fury lui avait répondu, il avait gardé le dos tourné. Depuis la dernière heure, il était rendu habitué d'entendre Iron Man s'énerver derrière lui. Il ne doutait pas que l'homme était prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de ses menaces, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps à le rassurer. D'autant plus qu'il faisait déjà son possible et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus vite. Sa priorité était bel et bien Loki, mais, s'il trouvait le dieu, il trouverait Harry.

–Et mon fils est un simple dommage collatéral, c'est ça ?

–Tony, puisqu'Harry a été enlevé par Loki, cela signifie que, si on le trouve, on trouvera aussi ton fils.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait à ses côtés l'agent Romanoff et le nouvellement réveillé agent Barton. Réveillé dans plusieurs sens.

–Et bien, laissez-moi faire, je peux le retrouver en deux minutes.

–Tu es trop énervé…

–Pardonnez-moi d'être énervé, mon fils vient _juste_ de se faire enlever !

Barton posa sa main sur son épaule.

–Tu es certain que tu as les idées assez claires pour le chercher ?

Voyant que l'agent ne le voulait pas comme un reproche, mais comme une réelle question, Tony se calma un peu.

–Oui, sans aucun doute.

–Très bien.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il sortait de la salle de commande. Natasha leur courut après.

–Barton, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

–Il nous sera beaucoup plus utile derrière un écran d'ordi qu'à hurler derrière le directeur.

–Tu es certain d'avoir les esprits clairs, toi aussi ?

–Plus que jamais. Il a été dans ma tête. Je veux plus que tout le retrouver et le lui faire regretter.

–Eh bien, tu passeras après moi. Ce salaud en a après mon fils et je ne le laisserai pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire, Tony se mit au travail et les deux agents ne purent que le regarder s'activer. Natasha dut admettre que Barton avait eu raison. Loin de le déconcentrer, sa peur ne faisait que le rendre encore plus efficace.

Avec un peu de chance, dans peu de temps, ils auraient retrouvé sa trace.

* * *

Harry se retourna quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'était endormi entre les bras de Loki et s'était réveillé seul. Il était resté enfermé dans la chambre depuis, mais il s'y était attendu. Il l'avait enlevé après tout, il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir aussi facilement. Ce qu'il ne savait sûrement pas c'est qu'il avait décidé qu'il le suivrait jusqu'au bout. Son père devait être fou d'inquiétude, mais il devait le faire. S'il réussissait, cela pourrait sauver des milliers de vie y compris la sienne.

–Désolé d'être parti.

Le jeune homme parvenait à voir à quel point le dieu se souciait de son bien-être et pas seulement parce qu'il était son prisonnier. Il ne put donc s'empêcher de lui répondre en blaguant afin de le rassurer.

–Tu serais un très mauvais maitre du monde si tu passais tes journées dans le lit.

Loki sourit en continuant de s'avancer.

–Qu'est-ce que ça fait de toi ?

Il était effectivement encore couché contre les oreillers. Il était trop bien pour se lever et il n'avait rien à faire de toute manière. Il prit un faux air piteux.

–Je me suis cogné la tête. J'ai le droit à un peu de sympathie.

Le dieu s'assit à ses côtés, paraissant soudainement inquiet.

–Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu te sens étourdi ? Mal au cœur ?

Des papillons se mirent à voltiger dans son ventre.

–Je n'ai rien.

Loki soupira de soulagement.

–Est-ce que tu as faim ?

La question provoqua un lourd grognement de la part de son estomac et il rougit tandis que le sourire du dieu revint.

–Je prends ça pour un oui.

Loki se leva et sortit de la chambre, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps. D'ailleurs, il avait laissé la porte ouverte. Peut-être était-ce un test ? Si oui, il allait le réussir haut la main. Cette pensée le fit sourire et c'est dans cette bonne humeur qu'il accueillit de nouveau Loki.

–Est-ce que ce sourire est pour moi ou pour la nourriture ?

–La nourriture.

Le dieu fit la moue en déposant le plateau-repas devant lui.

–Tu n'es pas si mal toi non plus.

Harry rougit en se rendant compte à quel point il flirtait ouvertement avec l'homme. Il l'aimait et il avait décidé de l'aider, mais c'était sûrement inapproprié, non ? Le sourire charmeur qu'il lui renvoya le fit plus que tout espéré qu'il pourrait revivre cette situation quand tout se serait calmé. À ce moment, il pourrait se laisser aller complètement. Pour l'instant, il pouvait être gentil et compréhensif envers Loki, ce qu'il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher d'être même s'il le voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer de flirter comme ça. Il avait déjà dépassé la limite depuis longtemps. Autant il le voulait, autant il savait que ce n'était pas sage. Il risquait simplement de se blesser en agissant comme ça et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait.

Loki dû sentir son changement d'attitude, car il resta à une bonne distance, près, mais trop loin pour qu'ils puissent se toucher même en étirant leurs mains au maximum. De plus, le plateau-repas formait un bouclier entre les deux. D'ailleurs, son odeur s'était finalement rendue jusqu'à lui et son estomac gronda de nouveau.

–Ce n'est pas aussi gastronomique que tout ce qu'on peut trouver à Asgard, mais ça devrait faire l'affaire.

Harry plongea sur la nourriture offerte et se régala dès les premières bouchées. Si le dieu jugeait que c'était un repas tout juste adéquat, il était vraiment curieux sur ce que pouvait contenir un buffet asgardien.

–Je dois te quitter pour quelques minutes. Nous devons nous préparer à partir. Je reviendrai te chercher quand ce sera l'heure.

Le jeune homme cessa tout de suite de manger.

–Partir pour quoi ?

–Je t'ai dit que j'allais continuer ma mission. La bataille finale approche.

Harry posa complètement sa fourchette, son appétit s'étant largement atténué.

–Et tu m'emmènes ?

Cela le surprenait, mais l'arrangeait beaucoup.

–Bien sûr. Je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour te perdre.

Alors que Loki s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, il l'arrêta une dernière fois.

–Où allons-nous ?

Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, pourtant ça valait le coup d'essayer. Étonnamment, le dieu lui répondit.

–Chez toi.

* * *

–Le salaud !

Barton et Romanoff sautèrent sur leurs pieds en entendant la soudaine exclamation du milliardaire.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Il est dans MA tour.

–Est-ce que tu en es certain ?

Tony regarda la rouquine d'un air à la fois vexé et irrité. Elle comprit le message.

–Je vais aller avertir le directeur.

Barton resta avec Tony qui jouait déjà avec son armure.

–On va sauver Harry et on va botter les fesses à Loki. Vous l'avez déjà fait deux fois. Jamais deux sans trois. C'est ça qu'on dit, non ?

–Les dernières fois, la vie de mon fils n'était pas en jeu.

–Je… je ne crois pas que c'est ce que Loki veut.

Tony se tourna vivement vers lui en entendant sa légère hésitation.

–Comment ça ?

–Je me souviens de quand il était dans ma tête et… il semblait obsédé par Harry.

–C'est censé me rassurer ? Au lieu de le tuer, il veut lui faire… des choses !

Barton grimaça. Il n'avait peut-être pas géré la situation aussi bien qu'il aurait pu.

–Déjà qu'il l'a embrassé. Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment ?

–Allons voir Fury. Il prépare sans doute un jet en ce moment même. Peu importe ce que veut faire Loki, il n'aura pas le temps.

–Mais c'est peut-être trop tard !

L'agent grimaça de nouveau. Tony ne le suivait pas et paniquait toujours autant, sinon plus.

–Harry est un grand garçon, Tony. Si ce mégalomane tente de lui faire quoi que soit qu'il ne veut pas, il n'hésitera pas à le frapper là où ça fait vraiment mal.

À ces mots, Iron Man eut un petit sourire.

–C'est vrai que mon fils est plutôt génial… comme son père.

Barton n'aurait pas hésité à le faire tomber de ses grands chevaux en temps normal, mais, pour l'instant, son égo le rendait plus facile à gérer alors il le laissa faire.

–Fury doit nous attendre.

Cette fois-ci, il le suivit sans problème ce qui soulagea l'agent d'un grand poids. Il n'était pas fait pour gérer des crises émotionnelles. Surtout pas alors que lui-même se sentait encore un peu instable.

Un bruit résonna au-dessus de leur tête alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de commande et Fury réagit aussitôt.

–Est-ce une autre attaque ?

–Je reconnais ce bruit. Ouvrez les portes !

En voyant que tous le regardaient et que personne ne bougeait, Tony rajouta :

–Ça ne me dérange pas, mais je croyais qu'on avait un combat à mener et Thor représente une aide non négligeable considérant qu'il est le frère du cornu.

Natasha fut la première à comprendre.

–C'est Thor. Laissez-le entrer.

–Bon ! Enfin quelqu'un qui m'écoute !

Dès que le dieu du tonnerre les rejoignit dans la pièce, Iron Man se dirigea jusqu'à lui.

–Tu tombes à pic, littéralement. Loki a enlevé mon fils et nous allons le délivrer.

Thor avait un air sombre, mais il l'avait déjà en entrant.

–Je sais. Je l'ai malheureusement vu faire sans pouvoir agir, mais il y a pire.

–Pardon, je n'ai pas compris ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que mon fils entre les mains d'un mégalomane ?

–C'est lui qui a attaqué Coulson.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

 **À la semaine prochaine!**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer:** **Rien n'est à moi. Je ne fais aucun argent avec cette histoire.**

 **J'ai décidé de changer la date de parution du samedi au dimanche, car mon horaire est souvent très chargé le samedi, donc publié le dimanche me donne plus de temps.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Tony était parti le premier sans attendre pour les renforts. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait que cela, attendre, depuis que son fils avait été enlevé et il en avait assez. Ce que lui avait dit Thor avait été la goutte qui avait fait débordé le vase. Il était parti presque aussitôt, ignorant les cris des autres membres restants des Avengers. Sur ce point, il n'était pas question d'équipe, il était question de famille et il allait justement la retrouver. Il avait sûrement fait des millions d'erreurs depuis qu'il avait recueilli Harry et, dernièrement, sa pire avait été de le mettre ainsi en danger, sous-estimant à quel point la simple proximité avec Loki lui était néfaste, mais il allait se faire pardonner. Toutefois, pour se faire, il devait d'abord le retrouver.

Il atterrit sur la terrasse de sa tour et laissa ses gadgets électroniques lui enlever son armure. Il devait apparaitre inoffensif s'il ne voulait pas que le dieu se mette sur la défensive et finisse par prendre son fils en otage, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà en tout cas. De toute façon, peu importe le nombre d'armures qu'il portait sur lui, Loki avait fait une erreur en choisissant de s'approprier sa tour. C'est lui qui l'avait créée, lui qui l'avait en partie bâti. Ici, c'était lui qui avait l'avantage, peu importe la force de son adversaire.

Lorsqu'il vu son fils assis calmement aux côtés du dieu, beaucoup trop près selon lui, il dût se battre pour garder son calme et ne se contenter que d'un brusque serrement de ses poings. Il songea à quel point il aimerait en mettre un dans la tronche de l'Asgardien, mais se contenta de fantasmer sur le sujet, ne pouvant pas, pour l'instant, agir sur ses désirs.

Dès que son fils le vu, il écarquilla les yeux, un bref sourire étirant ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne un air plus neutre. Cependant, il ne tenta pas une seule fois de se lever alors qu'il était évident que, bien que Loki était _collé_ sur lui, il ne le retenait d'aucune façon. Cela fut pour lui la preuve que le dieu contrôlait son fils de la même façon qu'il avait contrôlé Barton. Son fils devait être simplement trop têtu, comme lui, pour se soumettre entièrement à la force de son sceptre. En d'autres temps, cela lui aurait amené un élan de fierté, mais, puisque la vie de son fils était en jeu, il ne réussissait pas à s'en réjouir.

Ce fut plutôt Loki qui se leva pour l'accueillir, nullement étonné. Il aurait préféré que ce soit son fils qui vienne se réfugier dans ses bras, mais le fait que le dieu s'éloignait de celui-ci en s'approchant de lui devrait lui suffire pour le moment.

–Venu pour me supplier de tout arrêter et de vous redonner votre fils ?

–J'avais plutôt l'intention de vous menacer, mais le résultat reste le même.

Loki afficha un petit sourire en coin qui décupla son envie de le frapper.

–Vous auriez dû garder votre armure dans ce cas.

–Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Un verre ?

L'alcool était surtout pour lui, mais, puisque le dieu se trouvait chez lui, même s'il n'avait pas été invité, il était donc son hôte. Peut-être qu'il parviendrait à le saouler assez pour mettre fin aux combats avant même qu'ils ne commencent ? Il pouvait toujours rêver.

–Si c'est pour gagner du temps, c'est peine perdue. Mon armée est déjà en route.

–Ah oui, cette fameuse armée que personne n'a encore vue. J'espère qu'elle va arriver bientôt parce que, pour l'instant, vous êtes seul.

–En quoi est-ce si inquiétant ? Je suis un dieu. De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment seul, j'ai votre fils après tout.

Tony resserra sa poigne autour de son verre. Il prit une bonne respiration avant de parler, ce n'était pas encore le temps de s'énerver. Il devait réussir à mettre Harry en sécurité avant ça.

–C'est inquiétant parce que vous êtes seul contre nous, les Avengers.

–Votre équipe de héros.

Loki semblait se retenir pour ne pas rire.

–J'ai vu pire.

–J'avoue qu'on a mal commencé, mais vous seriez surpris en voyant à quel point nous avons changé en peu de temps. On est un peu comme une nouvelle évolution, le 2.0. Vous n'auriez pas dû me prendre mon fils, ça nous a donné une cause personnelle et commune à défendre.

–C'est votre petite mascotte, c'est ça ?

–Encore mieux, c'est mon enfant et vous devriez savoir que la meilleure manière d'énerver un parent est de s'en prendre à son enfant.

–Papa…

Tony se retourna en entendant la voix de son fils.

–Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de le demander malgré le fait que celui-ci était sans aucun doute sous l'emprise de Loki et que c'était peut-être un piège pour détourner son attention.

–Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il ne m'a fait aucun mal. Je ne suis pas son prisonnier.

–Pas pour l'instant, mais c'est évident puisqu'il te contrôle. Attends de voir quand tu seras délivré de son influence.

–Papa, Loki ne me contrôle pas. Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens.

–C'est aussi ce que pensait Barton. Laisse-moi m'en occuper. Tu iras mieux après, je te le promets.

En parlant, il avait détourné le regard de sur son fils afin de regarder le dieu qui souriait sans aucune honte.

–Quelque chose de drôle, tête de bouc ?

–Beaucoup de choses en fait, mais ce qui me fait le plus rire, c'est à quel point tu ignores tout de ton fils que tu prétends adorer.

–Je ne fais pas que le prétendre et je t'assure que je le connais mieux que quiconque et certainement plus que toi.

Il dit cela en s'avançant d'un pas colérique après avoir posé son verre vide.

–Papa, arrête !

Tony ignora l'éclat de son fils et continua de s'avancer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque face à face avec le dieu.

–Crois ce que tu veux, mais il s'est plus confié à moi qu'il ne l'a jamais fait avec toi.

–Peut-être parce que tu es rentré dans sa tête ?

–J'ai une preuve infaillible qu'il s'est confié de son plein gré…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir du col de Loki, aussi stupide que ce geste fût, il eut l'impression de se prendre un mur en plein visage et tomba par en arrière, sonné pendant un court moment. Quand il cessa de voir double, il leva les yeux et rencontra les iris verts de son fils.

Verts. Ses yeux étaient verts.

–Je ne le contrôle pas. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ne le ferai jamais.

Cela lui prit quelque temps afin de bien enregistrer cette information. Se levant, il protesta.

–Et cette magie, la même qu'il a apparemment utilisée contre Coulson, c'est à lui aussi peut-être ?

–Oui.

Il continua de fixer le sourire arrogant du dieu avant de se rendre compte qu'Harry lui avait répondu.

–Quoi ?

–Oui. C'est ma magie.

Il devait avoir mal entendu.

–Quoi ? Depuis quand ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire ça avant.

Son fils baissa les yeux et cela lui fit de la peine qu'il soit incapable de le regarder en face, comme s'il avait peur. Avait-il peur de lui ?

–Tu n'as jamais su avant parce que je te l'ai caché. Je ne savais pas comment tu allais réagir et j'avais peur. Ce don, ça fait partie de moi. Loki n'a rien à voir dans tout ça.

Tony resta silencieux, ayant besoin de plus de temps afin de tout analyser et accepter. Il aimait toujours son fils de tout son cœur, mais cela faisait beaucoup de choses en même temps.

–Je vois que j'avais raison.

En voyant Harry se rapprocher de Loki, il eut l'impression de se réveiller de sa léthargie.

–Non, pas du tout…

Un bruit sourd suivi d'un rugissement l'interrompit. Tous les trois levèrent les yeux vers le plafond comme s'il était fait en verre et son fils fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

–Tu as du travail à faire ailleurs.

Les deux bracelets qu'il avait eu l'intention de mettre, mais dont il avait oublié l'existence pendant leur discussion s'accrochèrent d'eux-mêmes à ses poignets et son armure se forma alors même qu'une force invisible le poussait à l'extérieur.

La dernière chose qu'il vu fut son fils dans les bras de leur ennemi et il serait retourné aussitôt afin de chasser le dieu s'il ne s'était soudain retrouvé devant ce qui devait être un chitauri ou une autre créature de ce genre.

Il allait sauver le monde et ensuite il s'occuperait de son fils. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu, mais ils auraient tout leur temps lorsque leur vie ne serait plus en danger pour le régler.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si vous avez aimé.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à Marvel ou J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.**

 **Comme vous avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai changé le nombre de chapitre de 16 à 15. Il s'agit donc de l'avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin. La raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de modifier mon plan est que j'ai décidé de faire une suite à cette histoire. J'avais déjà une idée et je me suis rendu compte que je ne pourrais pas l'exploiter en un seul chapitre. La suite se déroulera de la fin de Avengers jusqu'à Thor 2.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 14

–Je me doutais qu'il allait mal le prendre.

Harry se retourna dans l'étreinte de Loki afin de lui faire face.

–Tu as presque l'air content.

Il se défit de son emprise et alla s'asseoir plus loin. Il regarda par la fenêtre un chitauri détruire un bâtiment plus loin. Étrangement, il se sentait complètement détaché de la scène.

–Content d'avoir été prouvé juste, mais, tu as raison, je ne devrais pas vraiment m'en réjouir dans ce cas-ci.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le dieu qui le regardait doucement. C'est pour ce regard qu'il avait décidé de l'aider. Ces yeux doux et tendres qui, malgré toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu commettre, montraient qu'il y avait quelqu'un de vraiment bien à l'intérieur. C'était peut-être naïf de sa part, mais il avait le sentiment d'avoir raison sur ce point.

–Tu ne devrais pas être dehors avec ton armée ?

–Je devrais, mais te quitter est plus dur que je pensais.

Harry lui sourit.

–Je serai là quand tu reviendras.

–Même si je gagne ?

Le fait que son père serait alors probablement mort resta sous silence.

–Oui.

Ils échangèrent un long regard puis Loki lui vola un bref baiser avant de sortir. Presque aussitôt, le marteau de Thor brilla sous les rayons du soleil et Harry jugea plus sage d'observer de loin. Même s'il savait qu'il devrait sans doute espérer la victoire du blond, son cœur se serrait à chaque coup que Loki recevait tandis que chaque coup qui atteignait le dieu du tonnerre le remplissait d'une fierté sans aucun doute mal placée.

Lorsque le blond le projeta à terre, séparant Loki de son sceptre, Harry rencontra le regard du vaincu avant qu'il ne le descende sur son sceptre. Le regardant une dernière fois, il se laissa rouler en bas de la tour et Harry se précipita à l'extérieur.

Il eut à peine conscience lorsque Thor le retint, l'empêchant de tomber. Il s'affaissa de soulagement en voyant l'un des véhicules volants des chitauris récupérer le dieu au vol. Même de loin, il crut voir un clin d'œil envoyé par Loki et il ressentit une légère frustration vis-à-vis du dieu. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui faire peur comme ça ?

Ce n'est qu'alors que sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal qu'il prit conscience que Thor lui parlait, de plus en plus inquiet.

–Starkson, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessé ? Est-ce que mon frère t'a mis sous son emprise ?

–Starkson ? Non, je… je vais bien. Loki ne m'a rien fait.

–C'est un soulagement alors. T'a-t-il parlé de ce qu'il prévoyait faire ? Nous avons besoin de toute l'aide nécessaire afin de le vaincre.

–S'il vous plait, ne lui faites pas de mal. Tout ça… ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

Thor posa à son tour son regard sur la bataille en contrebas.

–C'est ce qu'il m'a semblé lors de notre combat. Pourtant, lorsque je lui ai offert de tout arrêter, il a refusé. Il l'a rendu très clair en me poignardant.

–Il vous a poignardé !

Thor eut un petit rire.

–J'ai eu pire. Je peux continuer à me battre sans problème.

Harry le regarda avec effarement.

–Vous êtes fou ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé de faire cela, mais il devait l'essayer. Il était capable de faire bien des choses avec sa magie sous pression, alors pourquoi pas ça aussi ?

Il posa sa main au-dessus de l'entaille, son emplacement trahi par le sang qui tachait le bleu de l'armure de Thor.

–Que fais-tu ?

–J'essaie de vous soigner.

La douce lueur blanche qui illumina les doigts du jeune homme fit taire momentanément le dieu.

–Ta magie ressemble à celle de mon frère. Es-tu vraiment un terrien ?

–À ce que je sais, oui.

La question le fit quand même réfléchir. Pourtant, ce devait être impossible. Il vivait chez sa tante avant. Une tante qui, bien que monstrueuse, était entièrement humaine.

Alors que la lumière s'éteignait, Harry se redressa.

–Vous devriez y aller si vous voulez qu'une partie de la ville soit encore debout après. Je vous demande juste… ne le tuez pas.

–Je vais tout faire en mon pouvoir pour que nous n'en venions pas à cela, je t'en donne ma parole.

Le jeune homme ne vit aucune trace de mensonge dans cette promesse et se sentit plus calme tandis qu'il regardait le dieu s'envoler.

Harry se retourna lorsqu'il fut incapable de voir Thor parmi tous les combats et les tours de la ville. Son regard tomba aussitôt sur le sceptre de Loki qui gisait innocemment sur le sol.

Loki l'avait regardé juste avant de sauter. Cela devait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Ce sceptre, il l'avait depuis qu'il était arrivé. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'est avec lui qu'il avait pu prendre le contrôle de quelques agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. Pourquoi le laisserait-il simplement ici maintenant ?

Son regard était passé de lui au sceptre avant de se redéposer sur lui. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il voulait qu'il le ramasse ? C'était la seule explication qu'il voyait. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit d'une main hésitante. Pourquoi était-ce important pour Loki qu'il ait le sceptre en sa possession ?

Loki savait qu'il voulait l'aider, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne risquerait pas de blesser son père ou personne d'autre pour lui. D'ailleurs, il devait se douter qu'il préférerait qu'il perde. La dernière question qu'il lui avait posée lui avait en tout cas donné cette impression.

Il leva les yeux lorsqu'une explosion retentit au-dessus de lui et il posa pour la première fois le regard sur le portail permettant aux chitauris de pénétrer ici, ainsi que sur la machine sur laquelle trônait le tesseract. Il se figea soudain en descendant son regard sur le sceptre qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Ce pouvait-il que…

Il fonça sans plus attendre vers le toit de la tour Stark.

Parvenu au sommet, Harry rencontra le docteur Selvig qui semblait en transe.

–N'est-ce pas magnifique ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de l'ignorer. Il doutait que le scientifique ne lui soit d'aucune aide. En temps normal, ses conseils auraient été appréciés, surtout devant l'impressionnante machine qu'il avait créée, mais, en ce moment, il doutait de son jugement. Loki ne l'avait pas raté celui-là.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré que le portail n'exerçait aucune gravité qui aurait pu l'attirer à l'intérieur, il osa s'avancer plus près. Passant sa main sur le métal, il se servit des cours que lui avait donnés son père afin de trouver un possible interrupteur. Ne trouvant rien après quelque temps, il commença à s'énerver. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose !

Se tournant vers Selvig, il lui dit :

–Loki veut fermer le portail. Comment je dois faire ?

Selvig cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

–Le fermer ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut ?

Le docteur semblait douter de lui.

–Il m'a donné son sceptre. Il me l'aurait donné s'il ne le voulait pas ?

Selvig fit la moue, tel un enfant déçu.

–Bon, très bien. Appuie-le au centre, sur le tesseract. Ça devrait produire un choc qui refermera la porte.

Le scientifique s'assit alors en croisant les bras, visiblement en train de bouder.

Harry fit comme indiquer et grimaça en sentant des picotements lui monter le long des bras. Il serra les dents pour les empêcher de s'entrechoquer. Lorsque, finalement, le portail se ferma dans une grande secousse, le jeune homme fut propulsé en arrière et se mit à paniquer, pensant qu'il allait passer par-dessus bord. Heureusement, il percuta une surface dure juste à temps. Il était sonné, mais au moins il était encore vivant, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas s'il était tombé de plus de trente étages.

Il leva les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de son père qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

–Je te tiens.

* * *

 **Fini!**

 **Je sais que c'était un peu court, mais la majorité des évènements qui se passaient se déroulaient comme dans le film, j'ai donc décidé de seulement me concentrer sur Harry puisque je me suis déjà fait dire que simplement lire ce qu'il se déroule dans le film est plutôt redondant et je comprends pourquoi.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire.**

 **À la prochaine!**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, je ne fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire.**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre du tome 1! J'espère que vous allez aimer!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Harry leva la tête lorsque son père vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur les mêmes marches où il avait eu son premier baiser avec Loki.

–Ils sont en train de chercher pour un Shawarma qui tient encore debout et qui est ouvert. On a au moins une heure devant nous.

Tony afficha un maigre sourire qu'Harry tenta de lui renvoyer.

–Je…

Il baissa la tête avant de soudainement s'agenouiller devant son fils, ses mains sur ses épaules.

–Je sais que j'ai mal réagi, mais ce n'est absolument pas à cause de ce que tu… es. Je t'aime et tu es mon fils. Rien ne changera ça. Je ne suis moi-même pas vraiment quelqu'un que l'on pourrait considérer comme normal alors si je t'en voulais pour avoir… quelques talents en plus, je serais le pire des hypocrites. Je sais que j'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais, celui-là, je ne l'ai pas. Tu m'as simplement surpris et tu dois reconnaitre que j'avais une bonne raison.

Harry hocha la tête en faisant un petit sourire. Le discours de son père lui faisait chaud au cœur. Lui qui avait eu si peur de se faire rejeter, il voyait tout l'amour que son père lui portait et comprenait qu'il avait été idiot de penser qu'il aurait pu le rejeter pour si peu.

Son père semblait parti pour continuer sa tirade, mais il l'interrompit soudain en passant ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant fort contre lui.

–Je t'aime, papa.

Tony resta muet un instant alors même qu'il avait automatiquement refermé ses bras autour de son fils. Les larmes aux yeux, il répondit :

— Moi aussi, mon trésor. Moi aussi.

Leur étreinte s'éternisa, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait y mettre fin. Ce fut Tony qui s'éloigna le premier. Autant il était heureux de s'être réconcilié avec son fils, autant il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore abordé tous les sujets dont ils se devaient de parler ensemble et il préférait le faire avant que les autres ne débarquent. Il savait que son fils ne dirait rien s'il se sentait encerclé.

–Pour ce qui est de Loki…

Harry se tendit automatiquement à ses mots, il s'y attendait et savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y échapper, mais il avait peur de briser la paix qui venait tout juste de s'installer entre son père et lui.

–Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Il aurait aimé pouvoir nier, savait que cela rassurerait son père, mais il en était incapable. Nier ses émotions ne lui ferait aucun bien tout comme mentir à son père n'arrangerait nullement les choses, d'autant plus que, pour lui avoir posé la question, il devait déjà se douter de la réponse.

–Oui.

Même s'il avait à peine murmuré sa réponse, il eut l'impression qu'elle avait résonné et résonnait encore dans la pièce.

Son père soupira en baissant la tête.

–Je suppose qu'un Stark ne peut pas se contenter d'une relation amoureuse normale. Ce serait beaucoup trop ennuyant sinon, c'est ça ?

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux en voyant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son père. C'était évident qu'il avait de la difficulté à accepter le fait que son fils était tombé en amour avec un dieu aux penchants destructeurs, ce dont il s'était attendu, mais il le prenait beaucoup plus calmement qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il l'accepte totalement.

–Tu sais que Thor va devoir le ramener à Asgard ?

C'était un prisonnier, son père n'allait pas demander un traitement de faveur simplement parce que son fils avait le béguin pour lui. Il savait déjà qu'au moins Asgard était un moindre mal. Loki retrouverait sa famille. Peut-être qu'il réussirait à faire la paix ? Toutefois, il ne pouvait nier le serrement qu'il avait au cœur en pensant que Loki allait partit et qu'il n'allait plus jamais le revoir.

–Oui, je sais. C'est… c'est pour le mieux.

Il l'espérait en tout cas.

Son père le serra de plus belle entre ses bras.

–N'oublie pas que je suis toujours là si tu veux te confier, te défouler, pleurer sur mon épaule… je t'offrirai toute la crème glacée et le chocolat que tu voudras et je ne dirai pas un mot sur ta prise de poids.

Harry étouffa un rire contre l'épaule de son père, mais celui-ci était entrecoupé de sanglots retenus.

Tony passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux.

–Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt. J'irai dire aux autres où il faut aller.

Son fils fit un petit sourire.

–Tu le sais depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ?

–Bien sûr. Le shawarma c'est la nourriture des dieux, je connais tous les restaurants et leur emplacement dans tous les États-Unis.

–Vraiment ?

–Dans tout New York et la Californie. C'est plutôt proche, non ?

Harry secoua la tête en fermant les yeux, écoutant les battements de cœur rassurants de son père.

* * *

Harry ne revu Loki que lorsqu'il fut le temps de le renvoyer chez lui. Il avait été détenu jusqu'à maintenant dans l'une des prisons du S.H.I.E.L.D. Personne n'avait eu le droit de l'approcher et il n'avait pas fait exception. Il avait bien vu que ce fait avait fait plaisir à son père. Même si celui-ci savait les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le dieu, il n'était pas encore prêt, et ne le serait jamais, à l'accepter et encore moins à l'aider. Que son fils ne puisse plus le voir était pour lui un soulagement, pensant que cela aiderait son fils à l'oublier. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si simple.

Il avait beau avoir passé une semaine sans le voir, ses pensées étaient constamment envahies par des images du dieu, des souvenirs de leurs baisers, de leur discussion. Au final, lorsqu'il avait appris le jour prévu par Thor pour partir, et emmener son frère par la même occasion, il avait supplié son père afin de pouvoir l'accompagner. Il avait d'abord refusé fermement avant de céder devant les yeux de son fils. Harry aimait croire qu'il avait réussi à le convaincre que le voir partir l'aiderait à faire son deuil en quelque sorte, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il avait accepté simplement parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à résister à ses yeux doux. Après tout, comment aurait-il pu le convaincre de cela alors que lui-même n'y croyait pas vraiment ? Il voulait seulement avoir une autre opportunité pour le voir, peut-être même lui parler, mais il savait que, même s'il le voyait repartir dans son monde, il ne pourrait pas l'oublier.

Tous les Avengers avaient été mandés afin de servir de garde, même si Harry se doutait que Thor aurait très bien pu s'occuper de son frère seul considérant le fait que celui-ci était menotté. Il n'allait toutefois pas s'en plaindre puisque cela lui permettait de le voir une dernière fois.

Natasha, Clint, Steve et le docteur Banner se trouvaient déjà sur place, habillés en civil et parlant tranquillement lorsque lui et son père sortirent de la décapotable que Tony avait choisi de prendre pour l'occasion.

Ils se croisèrent devant l'auto et Harry empoigna soudainement la manche de son père.

–Est-ce que ça va ?

Tony se montra aussitôt inquiet et semblait prêt à rebrousser chemin s'il le fallait.

–Je vais bien, mais est-ce que…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Loki et croisa le regard du dieu qui avait déjà remarqué son arrivée.

–Est-ce que je peux lui parler ?

Il vit l'ombre d'un non se former presque tout de suite sur ses lèvres.

–Je t'en prie. Juste une minute. Je veux lui dire au revoir.

–Simplement le voir partir n'a jamais été suffisant pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Son père semblait croire que ça avait été son plan depuis le début.

–Je le croyais, mais…

Tony soupira puis hocha la tête en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

–Une minute, pas une de plus. Tu attendras que Thor active le tesseract, ce devrait être le temps nécessaire à leur envol. Comme ça, au moins, je sais qu'il n'aura pas l'occasion de faire quoi que ce soit.

–Merci.

Son père ne semblait pas ravi, mais il hocha la tête, le serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Le reste de la bande se tourna dans leur direction lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent et Tony poussa légèrement son fils devant lui.

–Allez, temps de retourner tête de bouc et le grand blondinet d'où ils viennent.

Après un rire de la part de Thor et un petit signe de la main, celui-ci enclencha le petit mécanisme qu'ils avaient créé. Tandis que Harry en profitait pour s'approcher de Loki, Natasha et Clint tentèrent de l'en empêcher, mais Tony les bloqua.

–Il en a besoin. C'est juste une minute.

Loki fit un petit sourire en voyant Harry s'avancer.

–Tu es venir me dire adieu ?

Sa voix était à peine un murmure pour éviter que tous les entendent.

–Oui.

–Merci.

–Pourquoi ?

–Tu m'as aidé. Je vais avoir encore beaucoup besoin d'aide là où je vais.

–Mais c'est ta famille.

–C'est justement pourquoi cela va être difficile.

–Tu n'as qu'à leur expliquer comme tu as fait pour moi.

–Odin ne me croira pas, pas moi. Il est trop habitué à mes mensonges.

Ce que Harry allait répondre fut interrompu par la voix retentissante de Thor qui mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère :

–Au revoir, mes amis.

En moins d'une seconde, Loki se pencha vers l'avant, prenant la main d'Harry entre les siennes, et ils disparurent, tous les trois.

–Harry !

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Fini! Complètement cette fois :)**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si c'est le cas.**

 **Je ne sais pas encore quand je vais écrire le deuxième tome (mais je vais l'écrire n'ayez pas peur) alors n'hésitez pas à aller voir de temps en temps sur mon profil où j'écris l'horaire de mes publications. La deuxième partie sera publié dans une nouvelle histoire donc celle-ci affichera complète.**

 **À la prochaine!**


End file.
